Ex on the beach: WWE edition
by wwefangirlll
Summary: 8 single WWE superstars, think they are on a tv show to have a free holiday from the WWE. But drama arises instead when their ex's come back to get their loved one back or simply cause trouble. A story full of many superstars like Trish Stratus, Nikki Bella, Lita, Randy Orton, John Cena, Sasha Banks, The Shield, Paige, The Hardy boys, Chris Jericho, Edge, Batista, Maryse and more
1. Meet the Singletons

Our 8 Singletons think they are on a lovely holiday at this Spanish villa complementary of the WWE for a tv show just based on how well they all get along over the weeks and to show their real personalities, but here's the twist... they will be welcomed by a revenging ex brought to them by the tablet of terror or possibly those looking to rekindle unfinished business. Unfortunately for these superstars their dream fun holiday with friends may just turn into the holiday of hell. So, shall we meet them?

First up is arguably the best diva of all time, the 7 time Women's champion Trish Stratus. She had her wavy hair down and was wearing a blue bikini walking down the beach to the hut where she collected her drink. Trish commented to the camera: ' _I am so glad the WWE chose me as one of the 8 to enjoy this vacation I really needed a break since rejoining the company has been so hectic, anyway now I'm excited to see which other mystery superstars are joining me'._ Trish carried on sipping away at her drink when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and turn her around, there was the great Legend killer himself Randy Orton. He was in swimming trunks, it was the beach in Spain it was boiling so the entire cast was expected to be in swimming attire. "Hey Trish glad your here, let's hope the rest are people I get along with too", Trish nodded in agreement, "I know right we have to live with these people in the same villa for weeks". "Well I sure as hell hope you guys wouldn't mind living with me" said a giggling voice from behind them. Both Randy and Trish turned to be welcomed in a hug by the beautiful Nikki Bella in a typical Bella red bikini. Nikki commented to the camera: ' _So glad to see Randy and Trish here and I know they are too we all get along so well, maybe we will all actually escape the dramas of the WWE locker room'._

Well sorry Nikki but I think you spoke to soon because here comes a couple happy in love to ruin all of your days. Please welcome ladies and gentlemen Candice Michelle and Batista. "Oh no babe look what we have here the ex member of your squad who you had to betray because he was dragging you, Flair and Paul down so much you could barely stand anymore" Candice obviously referring to Randy who was now glaring at Candice who was sniggering. "I know but to make things worse we have the has been whose husband dumped her when he realised she couldn't keep her legs shut and the girl who managed to get John Cena to propose to her then dump her a week later when he realised she was a fame hunter, explains why they are such good friends with each other right Candice?" Dave said smiling at his girl. "Right" Candice responded. Trish and Nikki looked at each other anger building up while Randy was deciding whether he should knock out Dave cause he can't punch a Candice unless he wants to go to jail. But before any even had time to respond they were welcomed with the loyal shield brothers Roman and Dean who both walked in slapping Dave at the back of his head and saying together "Sup everybody, this weather though". Nikki, Trish and Randy just laughed hugging the boys while Candice and Dave just scoffed. "So just one more right?" Trish asked and everyone nodded.

Well everybody at home watching this season of Ex on the beach and the 7 superstars at the beach it's time to finally welcome the 8th superstar to the beach and we saved the most fiery, fierce redhead you could think of for last. Everyone, but Candice and Batista of course, ran up to Lita lifting her up in a great hug. "Omg Lita what are you doing here you don't even wrestle?" Trish her bestfriend asked, "Well I do now, well not now obviously I'm here but you get what I mean" They all laughed. "Great someone who just joined the business again really needs a relaxing vacation after doing nothing, yeah that makes sense" Candice bitterly said. Lita laughed "Hey don't hate the player hate the game, it's not my fault the WWE knows the fans want to see as much of me as possible" Dave just rolled his eyes. "Well guys lets go to the villa and start this holiday" Dean screamed with excitement running off to find the place, everyone ran after the lunatic.

Dave and Candice commented: _I am not looking forward to seeing these losers everyday but we will ignore them and just enjoy each other_

Dean commented _: 'YESSSSSSS',_ and Roman commented _: 'It's going to be hard keeping control of Dean but I can tell this is going to be an eventful holiday'._

They all got to the huge villa there was so many rooms with loads of beds, a room called the 'shag pad', a swimming pool, hot tub, games room with a pool table, it was massive. Everyone was running around exciting claiming beds and then ran off and jumped into the pool, while Candice and Batista went off to the hot tub to have their separate fun. It seemed like everyone was having fun and was going to enjoy this holiday. It was all laughs and with a flash of an eye it was already 11 at night, "guys lets play never have I ever" Lita suggested and they all agreed even the happy yet horrible couple decided to join. The rules are someone states something they have never done then those who have done that thing then has to drink some of whatever alcoholic beverage they are drinking. Dean started first "Never have I ever slept with someone from the WWE" everyone was shocked and took a drink not one person hadn't "Dean are you serious you haven't hooked up with anyone" Nikki asked while the boys started to laugh, but Dean wasn't embarrassed and confidently shook his head. Trish then went "Never have I ever had a one night stand" everyone but Roman, Dean and Lita drank. Candice muttered "yeah right as if Trish hasn't had a one night stand, half the locker room would disagree with that". Trish fought the urge to slap her as she and everyone else knew Trish was not like that she's only slept with 2 WWE superstars and was in serious relationships with both. Some may think Trish is a slut because she's a sexy blonde who was very seductive on TV but she really wasn't like that. "Anyway my turn, never have I ever has a threesome" Lita asked, again the only ones to drink were the happy couple, Nikki and Randy. "Woah Nikki check you out" Trish giggled not realising Nikki had this edgy side. "Before the WWE in my party girl days I was a female version of Randy but I have changed now don't worry" Nikki said while Randy said "HEY". Even Randy couldn't deny that he is a player though he has different women all the time. Roman then went "Never have I ever kissed or more with someone from the same gender" this time it was all the girls that drank but no boys. Nikki then went getting a bit tipsy having drank every turn so far "ummm never have I ever done playboy or posed fully naked" Candice went red and then drank glaring at Nikki as she was the only one who drank. "Hey relax I couldn't think of anything that I haven't done" Nikki defended. Batista then took his turn "Never have I ever joined the mile high club (had sex on an aeroplane)", Nikki just giggled taking her drink, Randy and Lita also had to drink. "This game is becoming very unfair Dean hasn't drank once but I have got one where he will have to, I know this one may make me look like a bit of a dick but never have I ever been in love with someone from the WWE" this time everyone drank including Dean. Everyone started clapping finally having everyone had a turn to drink. "Wait guys I still have my turn, never have I ever been engaged to someone from the WWE" Candice asked smiling at Nikki. Nikki's laughs stopped as did everyone else's, she just took a large gulp of her drink and ran off to the bedroom. Trish and Dean ran after her while everyone sat shocked. "Why do you have to be such a bitch Candice" Lita said pissed off getting closer to Candice's face but Batista then stepped forward to Amy threatening her to get any closer to Candice. Both Roman and Randy got up and stood by Amy making Batista back up away from her. "No one said she was a bitch when she asked about playboy singling me out" Candice defended only to have Amy yell "Are you joking that's not the same thing you wanted to do playboy she didn't want to have a failed engagement with John, besides she didn't know no one else had besides you but you got way too personal". Candice just started walking away then turned to say "Look it's not my fault john dumped the bitch" Lita tried chase after her but the boys grabbed her and tried keep her calm.

Nikki jumped on the bed tears rolling down her face, Trish grabbed her and held her into her arms holding her while she cried to Trish "Trish it still hurts I know its been 3 months since we broke up but I love him, why did he leave me?" Trish was saddened to see her friend in such pain but she did not know what to say she was frozen but then "I honestly have no clue why he left you, I don't know if he is stupid or stupid but there is no logical reason because you are the funniest, sweetest, strongest, most beautiful girl I know and no man will ever be truly good enough for you maybe he just realised that, because honestly a guy that would even consider leaving you is trash and you don't need that in your life. So don't cry or be hurt you got a lucky escape because you'll find someone who realises they will never find anyone better than you and he will live every day trying to keep you in his life, as happy as you can possibly be. So it doesn't matter why he left he probably was just an idiot but it don't matter you don't deserve that shit your Nikki Bella you know" both girls looked up with jaws dropped to the ground staring at Dean in pure shock. Did he really mean those words or just trying to get Nikki to shutup? Either way his words were the truth and Nikki knew it so she got up out of Trish's arms, hugged Dean then started walking to the door. "Are you guys going to stay there all day or come back and join me party" Nikki laughed leaving to join the others again. Trish and Dean just looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders then ran to join the gang. They all laughed, drank even more and had fun without the wicked witch and her minion. Everyone was drunk especially the girls but the guys weren't much better but they had to carry the girls to their beds. Randy carried Trish and Roman carried Lita to the bed next to Trish's, but when the boys tried to leave both girls dragged them into their bed with them and started giggling not allowing the boys to leave. Dean had taken Nikki to his bed as he wasn't sure where the others were sleeping or which bed Nikki chose, and as mentioned before the villa was massive with many beds and rooms, he put her down and slept in the bed next to hers and they both slept straight away like babies.

While in a room not too far away "Randy do you know before how I said I've never had a one night stand, well I've always wanted one, I've heard you're quite good in bed and don't catch feelings so do you wanna help me out" Randy smiled and put his lips on Trish's they were both good in bed so this was going to be a rough night. The kiss deepened as did he inside of her, Trish let out moans causing Lita and Roman to clock onto what they were doing. "Are they..?" Roman was interrupted by Lita who said "yep", "umm do you want to leave?" Roman whispered, "are you kidding? hell no it's free porn, in fact it's making me horny myself" Lita bit her lip and took off her top revealing her lace black bra, Roman smiled similar to how Randy did before with Trish. There was two sets of drunk friends having sex on the first night I can already tell this season is going to be crazy what a great start.

The next morning everyone's heads were pounding with a hang over. Nikki woke up confused thinking why she is in a room with just Dean not in the bed she had chose in the room with the girls. Dean woke up too and explained everything, they both smiled at each other then asked each other "Where is everybody" They both were about to go back to bed when "ARGHHHHH". They both looked at each other then ran towards the noise. "Why the hell am i naked?" Trish screeched, "Me too" Lita joined. Randy and Roman was just as confused then both looked under the covers at the same time. "Are you naked too?" both girls asked to the guys they shared the bed with. Quietly they both said "umm no". Trish and Lita looked at each other with slight relief "wow Really?" they both said happily. "Well, no I lied" both boys said in sync with each other as the girls crashed their heads into their hands. Before they could even properly think they were met with loud laughs from Dean and Nikki. All of the other four looked at each other grabbed a pillow and viscously threw it at Dean and Nikki causing them to drop. Now everyone was laughing. "Oh well at least we are all just friends lets not be awkward agreed" Lita asked to hear "agreed" from everyone else. Nikki left to go shower but before she quickly went to the camera to comment: _'The first day was crazy we had sex and tears, I can't wait to see what happens next'_

Well Nikki I think you don't actually want to see what happens next when you find out while your really here. When do you think they will figure out something dodgey is going on when the first ex arrives come on guys pay attention, oh wait has someone suspected something. Candice and Batista entered the room and fakely smiled which then disappeared when Nikki returned. There was tension in the air thats an understatement, only to be made worse..."Wait guys I just realised there's only 8 of us so why is there so many rooms and beds more than we even need" Lita wondered. They all realised that the villa was much larger than needed for 8 people and there were so many beds they haven't even been to all the rooms and there was already 14 beds they had seen. All of a sudden they heard a "ding" coming from the tablet on the nightstand next to where Trish was. They all looked up confused while Trish picked up the device and read out the message "Trish, Randy, Nikki, Batista, Candice, Roman, Dean and Amy aka Lita I hope you guys had a great first day but everything is about to change, welcome to Ex on the Beach"


	2. The first ex arrives

I see other stories do this a lot even though it is obvious but I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story or the MTV series Ex on the beach. And please if you guys want me to carry on this story please review I don't think I'll update otherwise as I will have to assume it's rubbish. But I hope you guys like it I have some great ideas I think but anyway let me know on any improvements and I am going to actually read over the chapter before publishing this time so there should be no mistakes. Anyway enjoy xxx

Everyone was in silence staring at Trish due to what she had just said. "What the hell is Ex on the beach?" Dean was a laid back kind of guy not into the mainstream gossip, drama and hollywood lifestyle, so he had never watched or even heard of the show. "Oh come on your name is not Patrick you shouldn't be living under a rock you idiot" Candice rudely said but Dean just laughed because he actually got the joke, now Spongebob was a show he knows very well. "Dean it's a show where all of our ex's can pop out of the sea when this stupid tablet sends us down to the beach to ruin our bloody time here in this villa at any time" Nikki responded with worry clear in her voice. All of them had ex's within the WWE whether it was a quick fling or long-term relationship, even if they were blessed not to be cursed with one of their personal ex's joining the show, how will the other members of the group ex's change the dynamic of the house? "Shit I hooked up with Roman, I have many ex's that will not be happy to hear that and Trish I sure as hell know you have a very jealous ex crazy in love with you who will not be happy that you shagged Randy" Amy said then started walking up and down the room getting panicked." Amy relax you don't even know which of our ex's will join the show and who, so we might be perfectly safe, besides even if they come how will they ever find out?" Trish said trying to calm down Amy but then saw Amy point in the direction of a smiling and waving Candice Michelle. "We are screwed let's face it" Roman said not only worried about getting into a fight with Amy's crazy exs but also his own. "Well at least you can all prepare with an idea of who can step out of that sea, but me? I have a whole locker room of women and as I said before I have never been in love with them but that didn't stop them from becoming obsessed with me. Then they all become shocked when I don't call them back like please I'm Randy Orton not Romeo". The girls shook their heads but then Nikki shot her head up and said "look Trish is right who knows which of our exs will come, most may never want to see our faces again, so no point stressing let's just try have fun and relax like we had planned before till the problem arises, then when it does it's likely all of our time here is going to get a whole lot worse but who cares our future self can deal with that stress" Candice then wickedly laughed, everyone was getting used to her laugh now and could almost bare the high pitched witch like noise "not us darling we have each other so no one can ruin our happy time" she said then kissing Batista in a passionate long snog. "Ew there's plenty of other rooms you can go to, that is nasty", Dean said pretending to vomit causing the couple to screw their faces at him. "Besides you guys aren't safe, I'm sure you're not going to like it when one of his many hookups come to tell you how much they miss Batista, and are sent on dates with him then are all over him" Trish stated causing Candice to realise she will not be happy coming face to face with anyone her man has been with. "And likewise we all know Candice has slept with many besides you, what if they want your precious piece of candy back or just want another quickie, are you really going to be happy then?" Lita then asked backing up Trish's point causing Dave to clench his fists in anger, the couple knew that the girls were right. This was going to possibly be the worst summer vacation of all of their lifes.

"DING"

Trish still with the tablet in her hands looked down to read the message in front of her "Please can Randy, Nikki and Batista please make their way to the beach". Nikki pretended to fake cry then Randy also joined in and went up to hug her, they both smiled at each other "Oh gosh here we go" Randy said to Nikki as she nodded. Everyone got showered and ready and the 3 left the house to go to the beach (in of course their swimwear, every time they are at the beach they will be dressed like this). There were 3 lounge chairs and a mini table with a drink each for them and another tablet of terror. They all laid down on their seats with Nikki in the middle. "Batista do you have an ex that you particularly do not want to step out of that sea" Nikki asked the large man who nodded "All of them to be honest but there are some worse than others" Randy also agreed with that statement then said "I guess John would be the worst for you right?" Nikki nodded with her hand to her head "If he steps out of that sea I will either kill him or cry".

Before the arrival came Nikki went to comment to the camera as did the boys, Nikki commented: ' _I actually feel like I am going to be sick I hate this show already"._ Randy commented _: 'I have so many that I have no clue who it would be if it is one of mine but I know they will likely hate me"._ Batista commented: ' _I am just hoping if it's mine that Candice doesn't hate her guts which is unlikely, Candice will kick off for_ sure'.

Back at the lounge chairs the 3 were getting more and more nervous. Then suddenly a girl pops out of the sea pushing her blonde locks back behind her ears like she was off baywatch, she was wearing a yellow sexy swimming costume that made her boobs look huge. "Fuck it's my ex" Randy said, Batista looked at him shocked, "Bro she's my ex too". Nikki slightly laughed while the boys looked stressed, but even Nikki wasn't happy and her smile vanished, her and Maryse hated each other with a passion.

Maryse commented to the camera: ' _Hey I'm Maryse but you should already know that as I am the most sexy, talented diva in our company. I am both Randy and Batista's ex but it wasn't anything serious it was just some fun and that's why I am here just to have some fun with the boys. Especially as Nikki, I can't stand that girl after she tried kick me out of the WWE so most of the girls are too fake for me to waste my time on'_

"Bonjour boys and well bitch" Maryse said welcoming the 3 waving as she sat on the edge of Nikki's chair just to annoy her. Nikki would normally stay calm and walk away but with Maryse she lost it and grabbed her hair and started to attack but before she could the boys separated the two. "Touch me again and I swear I'll show you greater pain then you felt when John left you" Maryse yelled as she stood up. Nikki tried lunge after her but the guys were too strong.

"DING"

"Wow for once that little terror saved us" Randy said then picked up the tablet, he read out the message "Welcome to Ex on the beach Maryse, you may have already had a taste for both Randy and Batista but let's see if you can reignite the sparks with just one of these boys tonight, Maryse and Batista please make your way to a romantic candle lit dinner for two" Batista looked around awkwardly he knew he had to go but he did not want to at all. The pair went off to their date while Nikki and Randy went to return to the others at the villa. Candice's face dropped when she did not see Batista return. Nikki could see her confusion and answered her silent yet obvious questions for Candice but speaking to the group as a whole "It was Maryse both Randy and Batista's ex and the tablet of terror sent them off to have dinner to catch up". Candice was clearly annoyed but she had trust in her man so she tried to just relax but it was hard wondering what her man was doing with one of the easiest women in the company. However, all the rest were relieved as they were ex free and Randy was happy as Maryse didn't seem to be mad at him so he was free too. They all were having a drink, playing games and having fun.

Maryse and Batista got dressed into some spare clothes first then started diving into their main course. "The food is so good and just wow a candle lit dinner on the beach, is this not the most romantic scene" Maryse said in awe of her surroundings. Batista agreed it was just beautiful. The dinner had gone very well they had a friendly chat catching up with each other even he enjoyed it barely thinking of how Candice will react. It was nice to just talk to someone besides Candice as he has barely got to do that, since they have gone out he has only spent his time with her. Not that he doesn't want to, he does but he just misses hanging out with other people. Maryse was flirting with him a bit and he clearly liked it not stopping her in the slightest, although nothing happened and it seemed harmless, she was too friendly with him given he was taken, things like feeding him, or touching his hands or leg under the table, she was also laughing at his jokes way too hard. "This has been great but are you ready to go meet the others?" Batista asked and Maryse nodded. She got up and tripped over the chair causing her heel to break. She carried on walking but it was obviously difficult so he offered for her to hold onto his arm for support and she gracefully accepted.

The pair entered the villa and everyone including Candice was surprised to see Maryse holding onto his arm it looked as though they were a couple. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE WALKED IN KISSING HER ASS" Candice yelled making her way towards her man but the girls stopped her from attacking him. "Relax babe, look at her heels she broke it and needed help walking that's it" Batista defended and Maryse then took off her heels to show her. Candice slapped the shoes out of her hands "This girl is a slag she probably did it on purpose just so she could try worm her way back in" Candice spat back at him. Maryse's eyes widened and she got angry, she had genuinely tripped and she didn't make any moves on him, yeah she was flirty but that's how she is, it meant nothing so to be accused of this pissed her off. "Candice I'm sure it wasn't on purpose" Lita tried to defend Maryse but then she was thanked by Maryse saying "Excuse me I don't need you of all people to defend me I forgot you even existed" Lita then saw red and lunged after Maryse grabbing her by the hair and dragging her off her seat, Candice then joined in also grabbing Maryse and slapping her before the rest of the group had managed to get the girls separated. "You guys are fucking crazy, we are not in the WWE ring can you guys not use your mouth in an argument like civilised people" Maryse said getting increasingly angry that she has been attacked 3 times in one day already. She was right though there was no need for violence outside the ring it wasn't appropriate. "Sorry I shouldn't have attacked you" Lita said feeling bad but Maryse just did a W hand gesture suggesting whatever. "But it is hard when your such a fucking bitch" Lita said bitterly but Maryse just turned away from her ignoring the redhead. "Well I think we should all call it a night right guys?" Trish said trying to prevent further chaos. "I agree" Roman said raising his hand up and was then joined by Nikki, Dean and Randy who did the same. Lita then also did mockingly then the gang all went off to bed. The 3 girls were in a room which had 4 single beds as were the 3 boys in the room opposite. Batista stayed up to sort things out with Candice and she understood that she went too crazy so she went to Maryse to apologise who forgave her. "Hey do you want to sleep in a room with us so your not aloneor with those fake girls, you can be our special little third wheel till you get your own man" Candice asked Maryse, she smiled and responded "That would be nice but please don't have sex until I am fast asleep" They all laughed, "We will go to the shag pad if we want to hook up then come running back straight after" Batista said then Maryse said "deal".They then all went to another room with 2 double beds, Maryse obviously in one of the double beds alone but she was fine with that, she felt like she got on with them both and it wouldn't be awkward, besides she had more space than in a single.

All of the current house members were fast asleep after all the drama from only the second day, they were all tired out. Maryse was only the first ex and already there has been kick offs and fights breaking out. But they may not have a good night sleep and be able to enjoy their rest thinking all night about...whose ex is next?


	3. Expect the unexpected

I of course own no WWE superstars that are mentioned in this story and sadly I never will so I think I will stop putting it in because of course I don't own them, just like I do not own the MTV show ex on the beach and those who haven't seen it, I highly recommend it. It also makes my narrations and comments a bit easier to understand, just to clarify when they comment it's them alone so the other members can't hear, so they're not just stopping in the middle of what they're doing in front of everybody it has been filmed in a separate location and time with them saying how they feel for the viewers at home to understand, like they aren't just talking to themselves or something. Also, one last thing, I am changing the layout of the story to make it an easier read for those who had reviewed or messaged so I have listened (I think) and please guys review, like and follow I would really appreciate it. But anyway let me start the actual chapter.

Previously on Ex on the Beach:WWE edition...

The first ex Maryse arrived stirring up a storm in the villa fighting with 3 out of the 4 girls in one day. How is that even possible? Randy and Trish hooked up in a drunken night as did Lita and Roman, but will Dean ever get his first one night stand? Will Randy ever fall in love? But the most important question of all, whose ex is next?

The morning after the pure chaos was here. The birds were chirping, the sun was beaming and no one had killed each other in their sleep, so far off to a great day. Well that would be the case if they didn't have the constant fear of their ex returning that is. Nikki, Trish and Lita woke up having had a great night sleep.

"Good morning beauties" Trish said to the fellow girls.

"Morning Trish, but why do you look so happy? That tablet could go off any minute and make our lives hell" Nikki reminded her.

"Oh my gosh I actually forgot, but oh well till then I'm going to live up life" the blonde responded with a cute smile that was infectious causing the other girls to also feel happy.

"True True, but anyway let's go wake up the boys and ruin their beauty sleep, otherwise they'll never wake up I swear to you" Lita told the girls.

The 3 women made their way to the boys room. They had agreed for Trish to take as many pillows as she could possibly carry, as well as have a nearby stand of pillows to use as ammo for when she ran out. Nikki had the super squirt water gun. While, Lita had got two saucepans to bang together so even if they were able to deal with the pillows and water enough to not get out of bed, they would have to get out unless they wanted to go deaf. Lita nodded her head as a gesture to attack, so that's exactly what they did. The boys all stirred up in confusion and annoyance due to having pillows thrown/whacked at them, as well as being soaked in water, as well as the bangs that seemed to get louder and louder each second. Nikki was closest to Dean's bed so he seemed to get the worst of the water. He got out of his bed and picked Nikki up over his shoulders, dropping her water gun as he did so.

"Dean let me go" Nikki said screaming and hitting his back playfully. But she also couldn't help but laugh as he tickled her feet that were in the air.

"Dean put me now down!" Nikki screamed still hysterically laughing.

"If you insist darling" Dean said throwing Nikki onto the bed slightly rough but not in a way she would get seriously hurt.

"Owww I banged my head you ass" Nikki said laughing,

"You should have never woke up a crazy guy like me" he responded smiling at her.

Trish had ran out of pillows to use and even Lita's ears had started to ring but the other boys had also gotten up so the mission was complete. They were all starving so they went to go get breakfast in the kitchen where they were met by Candice, Batista and Dave.

"Hey guys. Look I really don't want to argue anymore, it's not a nice atmosphere given we all have to live together for a while, so even if we aren't all best friends, can we try to keep the bitchy drama to a minimum?" Lita said addressing the couple and the newer blonde.

"Yeah, I agree. I know I'm not really involved in the drama but I think it will be less awkward too, like I don't want our two groups to always be segregated". Roman added trying to show it was a mutual feeling from everyone not just from Lita.

"You are right Lita we won't be the best of friends", Candice started which caused everyone to roll their eyes. "But that's fine, we can all try get along as much as we can. It may not happen all the time but we can try" Candice responded which actually shocked the rest of the group even Batista, as they were all expecting more of her typical, snide, rude remarks instead.

"I would like that too if we can all get along. But I do want to make clear that I am here to have fun not to make friends for life. So if I like any of the guys you also like or even your ex then I'm sorry but I will still go for it. I am saying this to make how I feel clear now so you don't get surprised or annoyed later, even though you still might when the time comes, I just didn't want to be fake, so you can now make up your minds whether you want to try with me, I understand if you think I am a bitch and want to avoid me but I am not going to change."

Trish understood where Maryse was coming from because she got that Maryse has no loyalty to them. She would probably be hurt still if it ended up happening, who wouldn't? But she wasn't that much of an argumentative person to address it anyway, so she decided she had no problem being civil and nice with Maryse. Besides, Trish felt slightly bad leaving Maryse out. She only had a couple to hang with, even though they're friends, it still must be hard. Nikki, was worried at the thought of Maryse and her ex. Out of all of the girls she had the most experience with Maryse, so she knew how she did not care about girl code. So what Maryse had said was not surprising. Nikki decided that she was willing to be civil, normal around Maryse and not to make things uncomfortable but she wouldn't make any more effort than she needed to. Lita said the same as Nikki as she didn't particularly like Maryse to try be friends but she defiantly wanted to be cool enough with her for the group's sake.

"Well guys as long as we are all being friendly, call me Dave. The real me not the tv persona" Batista well now known as Dave told the group.

"Same, well call me Amy or Lita, I don't mind either" Lita added on smiling at Dave.

Dave smiled back before carrying on "And Randy, I know we have sorted the evolution stuff out already but I want to apologise for it again but more so how I treated you since being with Candice. I kinda forgot about everyone else because I just wanted to be around her, then you got really close with the other guys. I mean I guess Candice isn't the only one that can make me jealous" Dave said slightly embarrassed but Candice smiled at him. She was a bitch and everyone knew that but she really did care for Dave and wanted him to be happy. And she knew there were more to his happiness than just her alone.

"It's cool man, but guys we need to stop with this soppy moment and being too nice to each other because that tablet will reck it just because it knows we are happy" Randy said pointing at the tablet of terror.

Well it turns out that Randy is smarter than he looks because he was right.

"DING" the tablet of terror went off.

Everyone sighed. No one wanted to go to the beach, or do any other of the tablet's horrible requests.

" _You guys all seem too happy this morning, so let's make more of you sweat this time to find out whose ex is next. Please can Randy, Trish, Roman AND Lita please make their way to the beach to meet the new arrival"_ Nikki read out to the gang even adding the extra emphasis on _'AND'_. Everyone was shocked, normally it's three people never four. The four who had to go to the beach left the rest and made their way to the rooms to shower and get dressed.

"What the hell, why are four people going?" Trish asked confused

"I don't know, it hasn't ever happened before but maybe it's the new thing about this WWE series or it's just on special occasions" Randy suggested.

Amy quickly responded with clear frustration "Revaluate what you define as a special occasion because to me it's a birthday or wedding, something like that. Not a god damn ex coming."

"Okay relax Amy. This is my second time going to the beach so imagine how annoyed I am, your not the only one darling" Randy said,

"That's not our fault that half the WWE are your ex's. But seriously we are all equally screwed this time because we all hooked up, remember? Me and Amy, and you guys Randy and Trish, so no matter whose ex it is, and I am going to assume it's a bad one given it's coincidentally us four all going at once, we will have one angry ex that will not like it one bit" Roman stated which caused the rest to realise why it's them four.

"All of us are going to have to be ready for a brawl to occur at that beach" Randy responded.

He was slightly fearing Trish's ex's might go for him. She only had 2 so he knew who it could be, but he liked them both so he did not want to fight with them. He also felt bad as they are both his friends, particularly for her most recent ex. His ex's were nothing serious but they sure were crazy, which meant Trish could be in trouble too as well as him. Trish was in shock to a point where she couldn't even think properly enough to even feel the fear. Lita was scared. She wasn't sure which of her ex's would even be the worst to see. But she was also scared for her best friend Trish as well as Roman, she didn't want any blood to be on her hands.

The four arrived at the beach and took their place on one of the sun-beds and took a cocktail each. The order was Randy Lita Trish Roman.

Trish commented: _'I am not ready to see one ex in particular, I get along ish with the other. But still it could end up terribly wrong with either one coming here'._

Lita commented: _'Why did I ever return to the WWE and why did I chose now to be the right time to finally do it?'_

Randy commented: _'I am shitting bricks even more than the first time'._

Roman commented: _'I have no clue which one of our ex's it will be but I do know it won't be a good one'._

The four were stirring in their seat all getting inpatient as their anxiousness rapidly increased the longer they sat waiting. Then it was like deja vu, not only due to seeing another blonde female come out of that water but to also seeing the old yet familiar face. She was wearing a white bikini and her wet body was glistening in the sun. She didn't look a day older than when she left. Please welcome ladies and gentlemen the girl whose legs alone makes a man want her, Miss Stacey Keibler.

Stacey commented: ' _Hey everyone. I'm Stacey Keibler, ex WWE superstar and also ex of Randy Orton. He likes to think he's some player but I know he liked me more than he says he did but fear made him dump me. I do still have feelings for him even though it's been ages since we were last together, it's been a year at least but you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. Anyway, I want him back and I will kill any bitch who thinks she can stop me'_

"Crap it's mine again, this is a crazy one too so be ready Trish, or we just don't have to say anything but then again she's close with Candice so she will find out" Randy said panicking before Stacey approached

Trish quickly responded so Stacey wouldn't hear "If she asks tell her, if you don't owe her an explanation then don't give her one for no reason". Randy then nodded to his friend in agreement.

Stacey immediately went up to Randy to hug him, then hugged Roman introducing herself to him as they had never met. She then said hello to the girls who said hello back. They had no real issues with Stacey but did not particularly get along because she kept trying to get with Matt when Lita and him were in a relationship and they are just very different to her. But they were fine around each other as they have some mutual friends and worked together a lot previously.

"Randy did you miss me?" Stacey said smiling at him

"Yeah, not in that way but it's still nice to see you" he responded.

"Don't worry I'll change it to that way, remember you said you would never make a diva your girlfriend? That changed when you met me" she said confidently.

That was true, he had gained more attractions to Stacey than he had anyone else prior to her but he never loved her or anything, but he couldn't say he never had any feelings whatsoever for her. They only lasted like 5 months but in Randy Orton terms it was his most serious relationship.

"True but I have had relationships since you sta..."

Stacey interrupted him "So have I but no feelings come as close as to how I felt with you, and I have a feeling you feel the same. But anyway speaking of you and other girls, which other girls are in the villa and have you hooked up with any?"

Trish and Lita looked at each other awkwardly while Randy answered her "Candice, Maryse and Nikki are the other girls back at the house" He stopped there not addressing her second part of the question hoping she wouldn't ask again.

"And" Stacey added,

"And what?" he said playing dumb,

"Have you hooked up with anyone?" she asked.

Randy was getting red and nervous. He didn't want to upset Stacey and he also didn't want to make Trish feel awkward, so he was trying to think of ways to avoid answering. Trish could sense him getting stressed and she was aware Stacey would eventually find out. Although she didn't really care about Stacey, she still thought it would be best coming from her or Randy, and Randy clearly was struggling to speak so she took the bullet.

"Me and Randy were drunk and slept with each other on the first night but it wasn't anything serious and it was just the once" Trish said causing Stacey's hands to clench and divert her eyes to Trish.

"I always knew you were a slag, the first day and all. Wow!" Stacey said in disgust even though she knew she wasn't exactly hard to get herself. Trish looked down with slight disappointment in herself.

"If your calling her a slag, your calling yourself one too for every time you've had a one night stand with a random at a club or something, but your also calling me one, as I had sex on the first day too so do you wanna dare call me a slag to my face" Lita defended shouting at Stacey.

Stacey was quite scared of the red head she was too fiery for her to try argue with so Stacey just rolled her eyes and stayed quiet.

"DING!"

"Yes finally, let's find out who you are going on a date with so we can leave already" Lita said only for her smile to quickly turn into utter fear again.

"Always expect the unexpected on this show, please remain in your seats while we find out which other ex is next" Stacey read out the tablet of terror

Lita commented: ' _What the actual fuck are you having a laugh?'_

Randy commented: _'If it's another one of mine it will be 3 times in a row, I am going to kick someone's head in if it is'._

All of them including Stacey was nervous, she didn't want to compete with another one of Randy's ex's. She didn't think it would be her ex as it would be too soon but as it said _'expect the unexpected'_. This time the girls were particularly nervous as they thought it has to be a male as two females have already come. And they were right. There he was. The Hardy himself dripping wet as his dark haired head popped out of the water.

"OH SHIT" Lita said.

There he was. The guy who grew with her in the WWE in team extreme together. They have known each other since practically the beginning of her career and she was aware how they owed large parts of their success to each other. She thought back to how happy the two were, they really were in love. She wanted and expected them to go the distance and be each other's 'forever', everyone did actually. But then she remembered back to the tears, heartbreak and why the relationship ended. But there he was. She was terrified to see how this would unravel, knowing him he will kick off when he finds out. Lita hadn't seen him in what felt like years, even though this wasn't actually the case, but the distance between them made it feel like that. However, their once close bond had gone since the break up, both break ups actually. Her's and Matt's and his and Trish's. She was more scared then if it were even her own ex. She knew how this would hurt her best friend for the 'he' Lita was referring to was not her Matt, no, it was Trish's Hardy.


	4. A trip down memory lane

Previously on Ex on the Beach:WWE edition...

Randy, Trish, Lita and Roman were sent to the beach to meet the new ex but two had come instead. Stacey came to get back with Randy, and now wants to get revenge on Trish because she slept with him. Jeff and Trish have come face to face again since their bad break up. Will Stacey stir up a storm and tell Jeff the truth? Will Stacey and Randy get back on track? Will Jeff find out the truth and how will he react? What will go down between Jeff and Trish on their date? But most importantly whose ex is next?

Jeff comments _'Hello everyone I'm Jeff Hardy or the charismatic enigma some of you might know me as, and I am the ex of Trish Stratus. We were very serious and I still love her that's why I am here to win her back because no one else can compare to her. We were together for 2 years so longer than even her marriage with that asshole Ron lasted, but sadly broke up 3 months ago because I became an idiot, and trust was an issue but I realise now I can't not trust someone who gave me no reason not to. She was perfect I was just too stupid to see that, but I loved her so much that she brought out the inner jealousy in me that I didn't even realise I had, it made me do crazy things that I regret but I am here to make up for those mistakes'._

Stacey smiled realising the love of Trish's life was here so she can tell him how easy his love is and ruin potential things evolving again between them. Stacey wasn't really close with either of the pair but she knew their love was real and extreme to the limits. Jeff wouldn't be able to handle the thought of Trish with another man let alone his friend, and Stacey knew that. But Lita sent her a death glare and whispered to her _'Don't you dare'_ which was enough to make Stacey zip her lips, for now anyway.

Jeff walked up to them and hugged everyone making his way from the left, so started with Randy and Stacey, he then did the same with his fellow team extreme member. Lita was like a sister to him but as he had broken up with her best friend and she was no longer with Matt, they had drifted but they still cared for each other a lot. He then locked eyes with Trish who was next, she was still as beautiful as he remembered and her body was amazing in her red plunging bikini, which would have made Jerry jump up in excitement to see puppies. But before he got to hug her or even say hello to her or even Roman for that matter, Trish stood up and slapped him so hard across the face everyone else gasped in shock. He grabbed his red cheek that was stinging then felt the ice cold cocktail go all over his face, he then moved his hands to his stinging eyes trying to rub away the pain.

"Okay I deserved that but babe..." Once he had rubbed his eyes he stopped his sentence when he realised the blonde was gone, she was running away up the beach. She just couldn't handle seeing him and she was too far for her to hear him so Jeff was about to chase after her when...

"DING"

Jeff's eyes went from Trish to the tablet which Stacey picked back up to read the message,

 _"Welcome Stacey and Jeff. Let's see if any sparks can be relit tonight Jeff as you and Trish head down memory lane, Trish will be sent to meet you at the date location so you will head off alone but Roman and Stacey off you go together to get oiled up as you see whether a new flame can be made"._

Stacey and Roman stood up, said goodbye to everyone and linked arms to go off on their date. Neither thought any romance would arise but it would be nice to get to know each other better, also Stacey liked the idea that Randy might get jealous. Randy didn't seem bothered as of now anyway he wasn't interested in starting things up again with Stacey so she could do what she wants. But Randy did want to go on the date to patch things up slightly so he had Stacey as a safety net for when he gets horny or if no one else comes that he likes, but maybe it was a sign that Stacey should be more than someone Randy can have sex with as and when he wants.

"So Jeff how do you think the date will go given she couldn't even bare to see you right now?" Lita bluntly asked her friend,

"Probably terrible, but I won't give up until everyday she hates me less and less until a point where she might even end up loving me again" he replied.

Lita just shook her head slighting and stood up from her chair "You are so wrong in everything you just said Jeff. If you really thinks she actually hates you then maybe you never knew the real her, in fact she probably hates herself because she hates that she is still so in love with you. She don't hate you Jeff, even if she wants to or even if she should hate you, she don't because she never could. And I think that's the only thing that hurts her as much as you hurt her." Lita then gestured for Randy and walked away from the long, dark haired man, he still had slight streaks of colour but it was fading.

The man just sighed, whispering "Please God, please fix this mess" he then stood up and started walking off to the date he was guided to go on.

He would have to see Trish again and although he knew it may not end better than the encounter on the beach, he wanted to try everything in his power to fix things. Jeff arrived there first and had got dressed in proper clothes in the bathroom. He wasn't sure if Trish would even show up. If she didn't she was at risk of being sent home which could influence her pay or negatively impact her career so it wasn't a choice Trish would take unless she had no other, besides Trish wouldn't want to leave her friends especially Nikki and more so Lita. But maybe she was willing to risk all of that and leave her friends just so she could avoid Jeff. Jeff was growing with anticipation which were eased as he saw his girl (well in his eyes she was still his girl). She had got dressed in a white summer dress, she looked cute like she wasn't trying too hard but she some how made it look hot. Her hair was left down, she was wearing subtle make up and was in black high heels. They were on a quiet local street outside which had a mini garden place in which Trish walked straight into, passing Jeff not even acknowledging his existence.

The date was 'a trip down memory lane' which overwhelmed the two as they saw pictures that they had taken together through out their relationship. One was their kissing scene in their story line they had together when Jeff had saved her, this was when she had a boyfriend so Jeff had to hide his feelings for her. This picture made Trish smile, she loved this storyline because it's when her and Jeff started to become closer friends. Jeff noticed the smile disappear as they came across the next photo which they had taken in Hawaii on holiday where they were holding hands and kissing on the beach. This was where Jeff had taken her for their one year anniversary. Jeff couldn't even speak to Trish, he didn't know what to say. Seeing these pictures brought back feelings and emotions that they both found hard to face. The next picture was of Trish, Jeff and his pet dog Jack all huddled up together in a loving hug. Jeff missed Jack and this picture was hard for him to see not only because he no longer had the girl he was with but also because he no longer had the dog in the photo. Him and Trish had planned to buy a new dog together a few months after Jack had passed to honour him but sadly their relationship started to worsen. The final picture they came across was of him, Trish, Lita and his brother Matt all posing like rockstars at a concert they had went to. The four of them used to hang out together so much and always had great fun together. In a lot of ways Lita and Matt's relationship mirrored his and Trish's yet they were also very different. But one thing is for sure, both couples were filled with love.

They had looked at many photos before ending up at a table with two cocktails so for them to have one each. It was the same one Trish had thrown on Jeff earlier. They both sat down and neither had yet spoken but Jeff was of course the one to break the ice.

"Look Trish, I can't say sorry enough for what happened between us but I just want you to know I had never planned on hurting you" Jeff said never looking away from Trish's eyes even though Trish was looking at the floor.

She then looked up and responded "But you did",

"I know but you have got to try understand my point of view. I am not saying I have an excuse but he had just come back and it was like you was all over him. You knew he still had feelings for you and it very much looked like you did too. I got so jealous when you two would spend time together, I mean he was your ex and before me he was the man you loved. I didn't like the thought of you guys getting closer",

Trish rolled her eyes "Oh please as if I did too, I told you there was nothing to worry about and how we were just friends. You didn't trust me that's all there is to it and that's not what love is",

"I have never been the jealous type but you make me the person I am. Everything I am today is as a result of what you brought out of me, the good and bad..."

"...I didn't realise that I made you become more of a bad person, didn't realise it was my fault. Clearly I am not that great after all" Trish said slightly hurt that he was blaming her for not being able to trust her.

"Bringing out more bad emotions in me is not a bad thing Trish. Before you I never cared enough about someone to lose all sense of logic and fully be taken away by pure emotion. I am sorry that I loved you so much that the thought of losing you to another made me feel sick. I have never been scared of anything, I mean I jump off steel cages for a living but when I met you that's when I knew what real fear was. I feel hurt when I'm with you because you are the only person I feel comfortable enough with to be able to open up my emotions to since my mum died. I feel anger when I am with you because you are the person I care for so much that if I am not giving you the whole world that you deserve I feel worthless. I feel jealousy when I am with you because I do not want anyone else to have the most important thing to me in the world. I feel regret when I am with you every time I make a tear fall from your face just like now," Trish was already in tears at this point,

" And I feel fear because I don't even know how to live without you in my life anymore" Jeff said wiping the tears from Trish's eyes.

Trish then shouted "If that were true, you would have never ever stepped into that hotel room, but no, you were clearly willing to throw away everything you said you want away." More tears fell down but it were more in anger than upset this time.

"Trish I know you know that I was only even with her that night because I thought you had slept with Jerico, I thought you chose your ex over me that's the only reas..."

Trish interrupted screaming at the man "...That is not an excuse, two wrongs don't make a right and what? You think if you cheat because you have a crazy unreasonable thought that I have slept with someone it's okay? Well it's not. You thought I cheated on you but I didn't. But here's the ironic bit, you ended up making love to another women in our hotel room. You even wanted to hurt me so much by ensuring I would see first hand. If the roles were reversed and I thought you were cheating, I still would never ever be able to hurt you, I would never even want to. Not only did you cheat on me you also gave me the constant visual reminder of it."

Jeff wasn't sure what to say, she was right. He was just crazy in love so much that he just went mad. He should have trusted Trish and then none of this would have happened. He knew he loved Trish with all his heart and he would never hurt her again.

"Firstly, I never made love to anyone besides you, it was meaningless and drunken sex..."

"...So if drunken sex means nothing I can do it too then right?" Trish interrupted not only to suggest if it were her to have done what he had done, he would have never forgave her but also to see how he would feel knowing about Randy.

"Please stop interrupting me Patricia" he said nicely "But no you can't. If I have found out you have got with anyone since me I don't care whether it was straight after we broke up or recently or who the hell he is, I will kill him but I am just going to trust that you would tell me if you had, even though really you have no obligation to do anything for me", Jeff said seriously.

Trish's heart dropped she was now too scared to tell him.

"...However, as I was saying I am sorry for all of it and I completely get I was a prick, but I know I will never hurt you again. I just thought all along that you were gonna leave me because you are way too good for me Trish. I mean look at you. So when I got told you went back to Chris Jerico's room I just thought you came to your senses. I didn't think it was to just help him because he crashed his car. Look I still should have handled things different and I am done making justifications because there are none, I just hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day because I will not give up until I have you back in my life, whether it is in a relationship again or even a friendship, I need you."

Trish wanted him in her life, after all she still loved him but it was just all too fresh for her and she had a lot to think about. They ended their conversation and went back to the villa. Trish wasn't sure if she would be able to forgive Jeff even on a friendship level. She wasn't sure if they could even be just friends. How could you when you are in love with the guy who happened to kind of accidentally cheat on you. Jeff was hopeful that he would get Trish back one day because he knew that she was made for him. Jeff was a patient man he would wait his whole lifetime if he had to.

While drama went off during Jeff and Trish's date, Stacey and Roman was massaging each other on their date. They didn't have a real romantic spark but they were sexually attracted to each other, and rubbing oil on naked bodies definitely did not help that. Stacey decided to let him kiss her when he leant in but they were both aware it was just so she could tell Randy in hope he would care, but Roman didn't mind helping. They both had an enjoyable date and got along well but then made their way back to the villa arriving just before Trish and Jeff, who came just after them.

Jeff went to all the boys and did the typical boy handshake, then went to kiss the girls cheeks. Stacey just went straight to Candice in a large hug then said hello to everyone else. Trish went straight to her room which caused Nikki and Amy to follow and check up on her.

"Are you okay, how did the date go darling?" Nikki asked sitting next to Trish who then laid on Nikki's lap as Amy sat opposite them,

"It was okay, there were no drinks going over him or slaps which is good, but we had to speak about it all which we hadn't done in the 3 months we have been broken up. Erghh I actually can't do this guys, I can't stay here anymore. If I stay I am going to have to quickly learn to tolerate his presence or try forgive him and move on because I can't cry everyday for the next few weeks. But I don't know if or how I can do that" Trish said sadly.

"You can do it by remembering you and Jeff were great friends before anything, yeah he messed up but do you really want to lose him completely out of your life? You can do it by realising you deserve a man who truly loves you and won't hurt you and will keep you happy, now I think that person is Jeff, he hurt you before but he won't again and I think even you know that, but it may also be achieved by meeting someone else and you can never get over Jeff fully if you never let go of the hurt he caused because you will always be holding onto a part of your relationship with him. You can do it by realising you can't change the past but you can change what happens in the future, so you can allow yourself to forget all the drama and be happy instead of dwell on sadness. Or if you can not do that and decide to just ' _tolerate'_ him then you can do that by staying with us, your friends, who you can enjoy your time with so the only tears will be of laughter. So you can do this, you can stay and you can move on, and Patricia babe we are going to help you" Lita said to her best friend.

Trish smiled and pulled her best friend into a hug, and then pulled Nikki into the hug. Nikki wasn't that close with Trish and Lita before but she always looked up to them because they changed women's wrestling. It was a dream for Nikki to be able to wrestle with Trish when she returned and soon she will be able to do the same with Lita. But it was a greater dream come true that she has made two close friends in these two amazing girls. The three girls had each other, and that was enough for Trish to realise she has all the strength she needs to face Jeff over the next few weeks.

"I love you girls soooooooooo much" Trish said tearing up with happy tears,

"Stop those tears from falling right now because no tears unless they're from laughing too hard remember silly" Lita reminded Trish slapping her face softly,

"But, we love you too Trish" Nikki said.


	5. Time to cool off

Thanks to those who have followed or reviewed so far, I really do appreciate it. I hope you all like this new chapter of Ex on the beach: WWE edition and if so please review, like and follow but anyway here we go.

* * *

 _Previously on Ex on the beach: WWE edition..._

 _Trish and Jeff took a trip down memory lane where they had to finally confront each other._

 _Trish did not find the courage to tell Jeff the truth about Randy._

 _Stacey and Roman shared a little kiss on their date._

 _But will all of that change? And whose ex is next?_

Everyone had woken up early today, maybe it was a coincidence, or maybe because no one could sleep through the stress of what was going to happen. They were all showered and dressed so they made their way outside around the table to eat breakfast. Everyone felt awkward towards the uncomfortable silence but no one knew a way to break it. There was undeniable tension, not only between Trish and her ex Jeff, but also Randy and Trish because of their secret, Lita and Jeff as she felt uncomfortable lying to him, in fact everyone towards Jeff for the same reason, but also Stacey and Trish because of the fact Trish had slept with Randy which means she may tell Jeff as revenge at any point. Thankfully the silence was broken but not to a noise they had expected. They expected Dean to say something silly or even the tablet of terror's 'DING'. Instead, they heard a helicopter get louder and louder as it made it's way towards the villa.

"How could no one realise the villa was so big that it even had a helicopter pad to allow them to land here?" Dean asked feeling stupid, as did everyone else.

"Forget that, surely that helicopter isn't actually going to land at this villa is it?" Randy asked confused,

"Of course it is stupid, but the real question is, who is in there?" Nikki asked pointing towards the helicopter.

Nikki was right. All that really mattered was who was in that chopper heading towards them. Were they being invaded by some killer group or something? Was it the military? Was it a mistake landing?

"Maybe it's Stephanie or Vince adding some twisted surprise, I mean this is their show and they are rich enough to have a helicopter as their regular mode of transport." Candice suggested which shocked everyone.

Candice's idea was actually a smart and logical suggestion, considering everyone thought she was stupid, even Dave, they were more surprised in her then the chopper which had now landed. Everyone got up from the table and made their way to the helicopter. The door opened on the opposite side the group were facing so they still couldn't see who it was. The person had finally walked around to the group who had now identified the person standing there. It wasn't a group of Spanish kidnappers or killers that were trying to rob them. It wasn't Stephanie or Vince. Everyone was shocked but they felt so stupid given how obvious it was, not obvious that it would be him particularly, but one of ex's. The show is based on ex's coming but they had never suspected them to fly in on a helicopter. Nikki was closest towards him and they were locked in eye contact, but she couldn't handle it anymore and had ran out of the villa towards the beach to clear her head. On this show you were meant to go to the beach to meet your ex not to escape one. Trish and Lita were about to chase after their friend but Dean beat them to it.

"Hello to you too Nikki, real mature" the man muttered which caused both Trish and Lita to glare at him,

"Shut up Cena" Trish shot back.

 _John Cena comments 'I do not really need to introduce myself because I am sure you know who I am but just in case, I am John Cena. Nikki Bella is my ex, we were in a serious relationship and were even engaged for a short while. I really did love her but I just didn't want to marry again, I never did, but I tried to want it for her. We had two different goals in life and I just realised that it couldn't work. I am here to apologise for hurting her but as far as getting back together goes, we are over and that isn't going to change. So if I meet a diva who wants what I want, then who knows what might happen here.'_

Nikki was walking along the beach trying to get away from John. She hated him so much. He proposed to her then ended it a week later. A WEEK! That is 7 days! She didn't get why he even proposed to her in the first place. Nikki was madly in love with him and even though she knew he loved her too, it was obvious to everyone that she always loved him more than he had. But she couldn't help but still love him as much as she didn't want to, she couldn't deny her very obvious feelings.

"Nikki slow down" a male voice called out to Nikki.

Nikki stopped and turned around surprised to see Dean walking towards her.

"Dean you didn't have to follow me, I am fine", she smiled

"Then why are there tears coming down your face?" he said whipping her tears,

Nikki looked down to the sand. She was embarrassed in herself that she was the one upset over the situation, it should be John who was miserable not her. Dean pulled Nikki into a hug in which she gracefully accepted sobbing into his t-shirt.

"I have told you before you shouldn't waste your tears on him because it's his loss not yours"

"It's easier said then done Dean. It has only been a few months since it ended so I can't just forget everything about him"

"Well you are going to have to move on one day so why not start now?"

"I don't know how that's why, especially with him here. I was finally moving on but now I am going to see him everyday, I am going to have to see him getting with other girls like Maryse or whoever else arrives, I don't see how I can just move on during all of this."

Dean pulled away from the hug and smiled at the girl. He then lifted his hand and punched her in the arm playfully, it was hard enough to hurt but not in an abusive way.

"OWWW WHAT THE HELL DEAN" Nikki shouted grabbing her arm,

But instead of hearing an explanation or an apology like she expected, she just heard him laughing.

"Have I missed the joke?" she asked angrily,

"No of course not, you only have to look in the mirror to find the joke" he said which Nikki did not approve of,

"Excuse me?" Nikki said crossing her arms annoyed.

She was only made more annoyed when Dean pushed her slightly, Nikki glared at Dean getting increasingly angry but she was trying to control it.

"You are looking for a slap boy" she said coming face to face with him,

"Actually you are", he laughed then slapped her softly across the face. It was not a proper slap and it barely hurt her, it was a jokey one but she was not amused at all.

"I am going to kill you" she said about to punch him,

"You have to catch me first sunshine" he shouted as he started to run away laughing.

Nikki shouted for Dean but he did not stop or come back. She had no other choice but to chase him if she wanted to teach him a lesson. Nikki took off the flip flops she was wearing and picked them up into her hand and then charged towards Dean waving the shoes in her hand as she did so. Nikki looked crazy as hell but she didn't care, she was going to get him. Dean kept looking back to see if there was a good enough distance between them, which slowed him down but he was still laughing. Nikki was surprisingly fast and it didn't take long for her to catch up with Dean. He wasn't too far in front of her so Nikki dashed the flip flops at his head which caused him to stop and turn around. Nikki charged into Dean, rugby tacking him to the floor. Nikki grabbed Dean's hands, pinned them to the sand and smiled feeling victorious. Dean smiled back and carried on laughing which made Nikki also giggle. Dean had a really cute laugh, it was so innocent and made her forget about him punching, pushing and slapping her for a split second, but she then remembered and playfully slapped Dean across his face. It was much harder than how he had hit her but it was still playful. Dean now had his hands free and was able to flip Nikki on to the sand and was now on top of her.

"You can move on by having fun, laughing and realising life goes on without him, just like you're doing right now".

Nikki looked back at Dean and took his words in. He was right. When John wasn't there she was fine without him, she didn't need him anymore. She remembered what Lita had told Trish last night about Jeff and realised the same applied to her. She knew she wasn't ever going to sort things out with John to a point where they would be friends or get back together, but they can help her move on and can help her tolerate him. Those girls are there to help Nikki and she also had Dean who helped her feel like she was the most amazing girl ever, who didn't need John. She felt as though he was the only person, not only in the villa but out of everyone she knew, who could make her laugh and smile just moments after seeing her ex. In that moment Nikki realised she was ready to face John and move on. It would not be easy to see him moving on with others but she felt relief in knowing he's another girl's problem now.

"Smart ass, why are you always right?" Nikki responded punching his shoulder playfully and smiling at him.

"It's just a part of being Dean Ambrose" he said patting himself on the back.

Nikki rolled her eyes and pushed Dean off of her onto the sand besides her. She then stood up and shook the sand off of her body before extending her hand out to Dean to help him get up.

"Let's go back to the villa, face the jackass face first and not give a shit about him" she said,

"Gladly" he replied taking her hand.

Nikki and Dean came back to the villa to see everyone still where they had left them, well most of them. It had only been around half an hour since they had left and no one was expecting them to return so soon. They were all worried about her given that they were on a Spanish island in which Nikki did not know her way around, and although she was half Mexican she did not know how to speak or understand Spanish well enough. They had no idea if Dean had even managed to see where she went and catch up to her, so she could have got lost or into trouble. Trish and Lita jumped up on Nikki as soon as they had seen her in a huge hug. Roman welcomed Dean back with a brotherly handshake and kissed Nikki in a friendly way on the cheek, glad that she was alright.

"Sorry I ran off like that and scared you girls", she told Trish and Lita

"You scared all of us actually" Randy added then hugging Nikki,

"Awww really? I don't believe I managed to make the heartless legend killer scared" she joked,

"You did. And yes, really. You even made the heartless bitch get scared worrying about you and I don't even like you" Candice said shocking Nikki,

Candice was surprising everyone recently with her mature and nicer side. Nikki appreciated her concern and smiled at the black haired woman who was sitting on her boyfriends lap.

'DING'

Jeff looked at the tablet and then picked it up to read the message out loud to the group,

 _"Well well well, the champ has barely been here long enough to speak to his ex but that hasn't stopped him from getting to know the others better"._ Jeff read out, just as confused as everyone else

' _DING'_

He looked back at the tablet and his mouth opened in shock of what he had just seen.

"What?" Randy asked stepping towards him then looking down to the tablet, causing him to also have the same facial reaction as Jeff,

"Guys seriously what is it?" Nikki asked knowing it was about John and realising Maryse and him were not there with the group.

"I am sorry Nikki, you are not going to like this but I think you need to see this" Jeff said softly, handing Nikki the tablet.

There were several pictures of John and Maryse together in a bed somewhere in the villa. One picture was of them standing by the door with their tongues down each others throat, another of his head underneath her top and her smiling, another of them in the bed together with her in her bra on top of him and the final one with them two under the sheets with only their feet sticking out. Nikki was shocked and hurt because it was not a nice sight to see. They had been together for a couple of years and only recently broke up. Yeah she was ready to move on now, but she was hurt that he had so little respect for her. How could he sleep with Maryse minutes after she had left the house upset because of him? He hadn't even had the chance to apologise to her or speak yet but he some how managed to get with someone. Nikki did not cry though. She was hurt and annoyed but anyone would be. She didn't want it to ruin her day. In fact it confirmed to her why it's a good thing they are not getting married. She put the tablet down on the table,

"He can do what he wants, he is single. He didn't even respect me enough to have a conversation with me first and tell me he was going to do stuff like this, with me here watching. So I am not going to waste my time or tears. In fact, I just want to have a good day with you guys so do not worry about me or baby me, I am fine" Nikki said actually meaning her words,

The others who hadn't seen the tablet all made their way towards it to see what she was talking about. Trish, Lita, Roman and Dean were disgusted in what they had seen and wanted to kick the shit out of John for acting like this. After they had stepped away from the tablet Candice, Stacey and Dave made their way towards it. Dave immediately went to Nikki and whispered in her ear that he was proud of her for being so strong, she smiled and hugged him so he hugged her back happily. Candice too felt bad for Nikki, she was friends with Maryse but couldn't help but judge her for sleeping with him so quickly and so early in the morning, she wasn't close with Nikki but she couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Stacey was new to the group and wasn't close with Nikki either but she thought John was an ass and an idiot.

'DING'

"Oh what now?" Jeff asked picking up the tablet again for the third time. Out of all the surprises that had come today, this was the biggest one of all. The tablet of terror had actually been able to make him happy.

 _"It's time to take a break from arguments, drama and sex for a minute to go cool down. You will all be heading to the water park today to let off some steam, so go get ready everyone. But don't enjoy yourselves too much because in this place happiness won't ever last"_ Jeff read,

Everyone cheered and for the first time in a while, they were actually excited. They all went to change into their swimming costumes, and as they went inside to go to their rooms to be able to do this, they bumped into Cena and Maryse.

"Get ready in your swimming clothes, we are going to a water park" Candice told the pair some what sternly,

Maryse was unsure why Candice seemed a bit off with her as she was oblivious to the fact everyone had seen pictures of her and John. Candice imagined if it were her instead of Nikki and Dave instead of John, she couldn't help but feel angry. However, she had to invite them because Maryse was her friend and to be fair to her, she made it clear she had no issue going for the girls ex's. Candice would have to get over her personal disagreement in Maryse's actions and forget about it, she wasn't going to take Nikki's side over her friends even if she felt like Maryse was wrong.

"Great" Maryse responded choosing to ignore her friend's harsh tone.

The water park

Everyone was having so much fun. It was just what the group needed to forget about all the drama that was going on. They all went on several water slides but Stacey, Candice and Maryse had enough after the fifth one, so they went off to the sun-beds to gain a tan.

"So you slept with John in less than an hour of him arriving, that was a bit harsh on Nikki don't you think?" Candice jumped straight into the juicy conversation,

"How do you even know that?" Maryse asked shocked,

"We received pictures of you guys when Nikki returned home, from the tablet of terror" Stacey answered,

"Wow that tablet really is the definition of terror. But yeah we did, and I am sorry but I made it clear that I wasn't going to hesitate" Maryse defended,

"Yeah but you could have spoke to her first to tell her you liked him, or let her sort her shit out with John, or just wait a bit longer" Candice shot back,

"I didn't realise I had to care about Nikki's feelings so much, actually I didn't even realise you cared that much" Maryse said getting annoyed,

"It's just a girl code thing, I feel bad for her, surely even you do too" Candice responded trying to make her sympathise,

"I told her how I would be, which to be honest, was more than I owed her. We are not friends Candice, I have no loyalties to her so why should I care? I know it's harsh but she isn't my concern".

Candice stopped herself from carrying on the argument when she realised Maryse had some valid points. Maryse and John are adults so they are mature enough to make their own decisions and they were also both single, Maryse can sleep with whoever she wants to.

"I guess you are right, sorry for getting angry with you" Candice said softly.

"It's fine" Maryse replied,

"Yay the argument is over so we can all be friends again" Stacey said pulling the girls into a group hug.

* * *

The others finally took a break from the rides but still wanted to be in the water so they went to the pool. Nikki, Trish and Lita were trying to relax on the inflatable, floating animals. But being surrounded by boys obviously means that this can not happen. Nikki felt the inflatable crocodile move from under her because of Dean and Roman, causing her to crash into the water. Dave and Randy did the same thing to Lita leaving Jeff Hardy to do the same with his ex Trish. All of the girls rose from out of the water at the same time gasping for air. Nikki and Lita simply laughed and slapped the arms of the boys who took their floating animal away from them. Trish was about to do the same but when she realised it was Jeff, she wasn't sure how to react. She thought about just walking away but she knew that wouldn't help, she wanted to get over it so she could at least try to gain the friendship back with him that they once shared, and to do this she needed to be able to speak to him normally. So instead of throwing a drink at him, yelling at him, getting annoyed or running away, Trish decided to repeatedly splash the man's face with water.

"Stop that," Jeff demanded trying to shield his eyes from the chlorine full water,

"No way you started this" she giggled as she refused to listen to him,

"This is war Stratus" he replied.

Jeff ran as fast as he could towards her, but it seemed more like slow motion because of the water holding him back. Even though when Trish saw him coming towards her she tried to run away, she could not escape him and was now grabbed in Jeff's arms. Trish screamed as Jeff picked her up like a groom picks up a bride and then threw her into the water. Trish emerged for the second time out of the water but this time she voluntarily went back under as she dragged Jeff down with her. The two were having fun wrestling in the water, it felt like the old fun times they used to share together. Lita smiled as she saw the pair messing around in the water, she now felt hopeful that they could repair the love that they had once shared and broken, but she was satisfied in knowing that even if they never got back together, at least they were starting to get along again. Lita rushed towards the pair and helped her best friend battle her former team extreme brother as she jumped on his back causing him to fall back down into the water. Trish laughed at the sight of her best friend easily taking down Jeff, it was the first time she had properly and genuinely been able to laugh since being in the villa, in fact, since her and Jeff had broken up. Randy and Dave came to assist Jeff on the 2 on 1 attack. Randy grabbed Trish by her arms and Dave by her feet and they picked her up swinging her side to side before letting her go crashing into the water. Nikki saw this attack on her friend so she grabbed a water gun and some water balloons off some 8 year old boys, she had to kiss them each on the cheek for the trade but it was worth it. Nikki charged at Randy and Dave soaking them with the water gun and balloons, even though they were already wet as they were in a pool, they felt the need to try avoid being made wet by Nikki as it was an act of war, so they submerged their own bodies into the swimming pool so Nikki would no longer be able to fire at them victoriously. Dean and Roman saw the fight between the girls and the boys occurring and wanted to join in. Roman picked up Trish, Lita and Nikki all at once dragging them away from the other guys, Randy then picked up the water gun Nikki was using and started to squirt it at the girls that could not escape Roman's grip. Dean came along and performed his finishing move on Randy to stop this from carrying on, sending him back into the water. Dave and Jeff looked at each other confused at this act of betrayal as did Roman. Dean was a guy and was therefore meant to be on their team, but as the numbers were not even he sided with the girls. While the guys were wondering why Dean had helped the girls, Lita bit Roman's hand allowing the three of them to escape. Nikki jumped on Randy who was rising out of the water sending him back down again, while Lita did the same with Roman. Dean performed another Dirty Deeds but this time on Batista while Trish did her Chick Kick on Jeff sending them both down into the water, obviously they weren't hurt as the deep water broke the fall, so it was fully safe and playful. All the boys, except for Dean of course, accepted defeat as they raised their hands showing that it was a victory for the girls. The girls and Dean cheered as he high fived them and lifted them up in a hug.

"Girls are the best" Dean said as the girls were poking their tongues out at the other boys,

"Yep and don't you ever forget it" Trish said smiling at Jeff who had just lost to her,

"Yes ma'am" Jeff said as he raised his hand to his head like a solider following a command.

Lita giggled at her closest friends before saying "As great as this has been, let's get out of here please, my fingers have shrivelled up like a raison"

"Let's go. I will just quickly grab Candice and the girls so we can all just leave together" Dave said as he left to go get the girls,

"Wait I just realised, Stacey Candice and Maryse are just over there tanning by the pool" Roman started,

"Yeah so?" Trish asked,

"Well if they are there, we are here, and Dave has gone to get them, then where is John?" Roman asked.

The group looked at each other worried of John's whereabouts, they were about to separate to go look for him when they heard...

 _"DING"_

The group stopped and looked around, confused at how a tablet could work in a swimming pool. Lita noticed a tablet in a red case on a small white table next to an empty sun-bed outside, so she got out of the pool and grabbed the tablet to see if it was a tablet of terror. She was able to confirm that it was as she read the message in front of her.

 _"I told you not to enjoy yourselves too much because in this place you never know when the next ex can arrive to ruin your day. Today ex's have been coming from any direction besides where it is expected the most, the beach, and something tells me that John may just have found the NEWEST ex"._

There was a new arrival? The tablet was right when it once said expect the unexpected because no one was expecting to have an ex fly in on a helicopter and another appear at their fun day out at the water park.

"What are you guys standing there for let's leave then" Candice said snapping the group's heads away from the tablet,

"We don't know where John is" Randy said,

"And the tablet of terror seems to think he is with the new ex that arrived" Jeff added,

"New ex? What? Whose ex is it? John's?" Maryse asked confused,

"Maybe" Dean replied.

The group were silent, a bit unsure of what to think. They didn't know who it was, where John was, if they were even together and they felt as if they barely knew anything. Trish then realised something that made her feel unsettled. When the tablet goes off telling them a new ex is here, three of them normally but four yesterday, know it could be their ex. It is only them whose ex it could be, therefore the rest know that they are at least safe from their ex coming, but not this time. Trish broke the silence to further answer Maryse's questions she had just asked.

"This ex could be any one of ours".


	6. The truth always comes out

Hey guys, sorry for the late update but please let me know of you want me to carry on with this story as if not I may stop it as I prefer to write my other story and I just don't know where to go with this story, so let me know as otherwise I will stop updating. Anyway I do not own any of the superstars, the WWE or Ex on the Beach.

* * *

 _Previously on Ex on the Beach:WWE edition..._

 _John Cena arrived and within minutes slept with Maryse_

 _Trish and Jeff seemed to be getting along better_

 _Dean was there to comfort Nikki with the arrival of her ex_

 _And a new mystery ex arrived at the water park,_

 _But how will this change the dynamic of the group?_

 _Will any of this change?_

 _And last but not least, whose ex is next?_

* * *

The group all went together to search for John and the mystery arrival. No one was really speaking, it was safe to say everyone was nervous, in fact they were scared. They all expected a relaxing holiday but instead it has been more like hell. They came across John and all ran up to him to see who the ex is but John was alone.

"Why are you alone I thought the new ex was with you?" Maryse asked, she was hoping it wasn't someone trying to take John away,

"I sent her away from me, I can't stand that bitch" he replied,

"Is she your ex?" Randy asked,

"Yeah but..."

"Thank god it's not mine" he replied cutting of John,

"Actually she is yours too" John replied,

Randy's smile disappeared and the others all started to laugh,

"It's not funny" he yelled back,

"It is bro" Jeff said,

"Actually it's not bro, listen Je..." John started but again was interrupted,

"...It is funny man, just look at Randy's face", Jeff said carrying on laughing

"Yeah about that, you should know she's my ex, Randy's ex and..." John again was interrupted before he could finish,

"...And yours too" she said finishing off John's sentence.

* * *

 _'Hey everyone, I am Maria. I used to date John before he was with Nikki, I slept with Randy a few times but that didn't really mean anything to me it was just sex, and I also dated Jeff before he was with Trish, actually we kind of was a thing during their relationship too, so I can't imagine her being too happy when I arrive. Actually I can't imagine most of them being happy because they think I am a bitch, but guess what, I am one." Maria commented giggling._

* * *

Jeff's face dropped as if he just saw a ghost as did Trish. If you couldn't tell she was the one who slept with Jeff while he was with Trish. The rest all knew what happened between Maria, Jeff and Trish so they too were shocked and aware of the drama that will arise from this. Not only that but everyone hated Maria, mostly because of what she did to Trish, but she would also flirt with each of their men and it was annoying. John hated her because she cheated on him when they were together but still had the cheek to get jealous and be rude to his girlfriends after her, like Nikki. Candice also couldn't stand her as she was competition to the queen bitch throne in her eyes. Maria had a lot of enemies but she didn't care, she knew how to win over guys and that was all she cared about.

"Why does everyone look so serious?" she joked,

Amy was going to make her regret ever coming to this villa, how dare she come after what she did to her bestfriend! But Trish pulled her back and shook her head.

"Let me take this one" Trish said,

Trish charged at Maria spearing her to the ground, she wasn't going to go easy on her, she was going to make her regret sleeping with her man and messing with her. Jeff didn't dare get involved to stop her as he didn't want to make Trish angry at him for helping Maria. Trish punched Maria in the face causing her nose to bleed instantly, she was about to go for another but Dean pulled her off.

"That's for sleeping with my boyfriend you fucking bitch" Trish yelled,

Trish never normally got this angry, she was be the calm rationale one, but she couldn't stand Maria. Candice smiled and started to clap giving Trish a round of applause in which the other girls joined. They all didn't think what Maria had done was right, even Maryse and Stacey who didn't particularly like Trish.

"I am proud of you for that" Amy smiled hugging her best friend,

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Nikki said,

"Hey I am not a violent person outside the ring, I just hate that girl" Trish replied,

"You fucking bitch I will sue you for everything you have for touching me" Maria screamed,

"Please we are WWE superstars, this show was bound to have some fights therefore you can't do shit" Jeff responded,

"So just shut your mouth and your legs for once" Amy added,

"Pfft, like you can talk" Maria replied,

"And that means what exactly?"

"Tell me how is Matt? Oh wait I forgot you cheated on him with Adam" Maria said sarcastically

"I made ONE mistake you make a lifetime of them" Amy shot back,

"At least I wasn't born a mistake" Maria yelled,

"Okay enough arguing" Dave said,

"Yeah let's just go back to the house" Nikki added.

* * *

When they got back to the house things stayed just as tense and awkward. No one would speak to Maria out of the girls except for Maryse who kinda related to her, Dave, Jeff and John didn't speak to her either. Randy, Roman and Dean felt slightly sorry for her so they would make small talk with her. They were all sat outside the fire place trying to drink the awkwardness away, but it wasn't working. Maryse was sitting on John's lap making out with him right in front of Nikki, she was trying to move on but it still hurt. They still haven't even had the decency to apologise for not discussing it with her beforehand and simply just embarrassing her.

"I forgot how boring you all are" Maria said insulting everybody,

"Why don't you leave then?" Trish shot back,

"I slept with your man, we get it, now move on already and drop your attitude" Maria responded sharply,

"Me drop my attitude?" Trish exclaimed,

"Your kidding right?" Amy added,

"Who was talking to you please tell me" Maria asked,

"Gosh your a bitch" Amy let out,

"Never heard that before" Maria said sarcastically,

"OMG enough guys, just ignore her she's not worth it" Nikki demanded,

"The only one who clearly isn't worth it is you, hence why your fiance left you" Maria said smiling at Nikki,

Maryse laughed at Maria's comment, causing Nikki to get even more angry.

"Did you just laugh at that?" Nikki yelled,

"What? It's true and it's funny" Maryse laughed,

"Maryse enough you know that's not true" Candice said trying to stop the drama,

"Actually it is so stop trying to make me be fake and act all nicey with these girls because they're not my friends, I am not wrong to say something that is true and neither is Maria, I mean why are you even defending her when she don't even like you? Maryse said getting annoyed with Candice constantly backing the other girls,

"I do actually, I just can't stand you" Nikki shot back,

"Well the feeling is mutual and as Maria said your fiance couldn't even stand you so" Maryse said,

"You know what I tried be civil with you but fuck that, you and Maria can go fuck yourselves" Nikki yelled,

"We are good thanks, John can fuck her and Jeff can fuck me instead" Maria said winking at Jeff,

Both Nikki and Trish were about to knock Maria out but Roman pulled them back,

"You said yourself Nikki, she's not worth it" Roman told the girls.

"Can we all just play a game and get drunk so that we can tolerate these hoes" Nikki asked,

"Yes please" Trish and Jeff answered in unison.

They both looked up at each other, Jeff gave Trish a weak smile to reassure her that he was on her side, she was still angry at him but she smiled back. They were finally getting along slightly and she wasn't going to let Maria ruin that.

"How about we play truth or dare?" Dave suggested,

"Let's do it" Randy replied.

"Okay me first" Maria announced,

"Okay John truth or dare" Maria asked,

John didn't want to give Maria an opportunity to dare him to kiss her or do something to piss off Nikki as he still cared about her so he chose truth.

"Okay, my question is...Oh this is a good one, have you ever cheated on Nikki?" Maria asked with a huge smile on her face,

John was silent he didn't want to answer the question as he knew his answer wouldn't be well received. Nikki never knew that John had cheated on her and didn't ever expect he would.

"John?" Nikki asked starting to worry about his answer,

"I'm sorry Nikki" John said looking down,

Nikki's eyes started to water with utter shock that she had been betrayed so heavily. This was someone she loved, she would never have ever wanted anyone else when she was with John. She loved him so much, and she finally realised that he never did to the same level she did.

"Why am I not surprised?" she said slightly laughing at the situation,

"It was at the beginning of our relationship where it wasn't serious in my eyes, it was before we fell in love" John said defending himself,

"Who was it with?" Nikki asked,

"I don't think it matters" John said,

"No it does matter John" she yelled back at him,

"It was with your bestfriend" Maria said with pride,

Nikki looked at her shocked,

"She's lying right" Nikki asked John to which he didn't respond,

"It wasn't Kelly Kelly right John?" Nikki begged to John who again didn't reply,

"JOHN WAS IT KELLY?" Nikki screamed making him jump slightly before nodding,

"I think we should call it a day, come on Nikki let's get out of here" Trish said trying to pull her away,

"No" she said sharply,

"I am so done with getting upset over John, I am not going to let the numerous shit he has done to me hurt me anymore" Nikki said,

"Are you sure, I mean we all understand if you don't want to be here as if everything is okay" Trish replied,

"I know it's not okay but I don't care anymore, it just further proves why I am better off without him, right?" Nikki suggested looking up at Dean,

"Right" he answered,

The pair smiled at each other. Dean was right when he told Nikki she was better off without him, John was an asshole and she was done wasting her tears on him. He could do whatever he likes with Maryse, Maria, or anyone else, even Kelly; he pushed Nikki to a point where she completely lost all the care she once felt for John. Dean helped her get to this stage and she was so thankful, if she didn't think this way she would keep getting heartbroken everyday by John even after the break up because of all the things he does. Nikki never really spoke to Dean much before this show, they spoke occasionally as friends of friends but never really developed their own friendship, but Nikki was glad this changed as she wasn't sure what she would do without him. The same for Trish and Lita, and even Roman and Randy, this holiday gone wrong brought them all together and she was happy that it was with these people and not anyone else that she is going through it with.

"So are we playing or what?" Dave asked breaking the long silence,

"Yes let's play" Nikki answered,

"Okay who wants to go next?" Dave asked,

"Me" Trish said,

"Maria, truth or dare?" Trish asked,

"Dare" Maria responded confidently,

"I dare you not to speak until we all head off to bed" Trish said,

"That's not even a dare" Maria yelled annoyed,

"I disagree" Trish said,

"Me too" Nikki added

"Me three" Amy said,

"I think we are all in agreement actually" Jeff said smiling at Trish,

"Yes we are" John confirmed with clear hatred for Maria in his eyes, if she wasn't a girl he would have knocked her out already,

"That's settled then no speaking for you" Trish said smiling at Maria,

Maria couldn't reply so instead gave her the middle finger to which Trish laughed.

Since then Dave got dared to do a lap dance for Candice, Maryse got dared to kiss Candice, Roman and Stacey got dared to jump into the pool naked, Nikki had to tell the truth to who she would like to kill the most out of Maryse, Maria and Kelly in which she honestly answered all of them equally as much, and Randy had to tell the truth to the number of girls he has slept with, his answer was that he couldn't remember the exact number but he would estimate around 300.

"I dare Amy to french kiss Roman" Nikki dared,

"Wait I didn't pick dare" Amy protested,

"No more choices it's more fun" Nikki replied happily,

"Fine" Amy replied.

It was awkward as Jeff was like a brother to her, but also an actual brother to Matt who she still really cared for, she knew Matt wouldn't be happy to know about her and Roman and if Jeff found out, she knew he would have to tell Matt. But she put her thoughts to one side and completed the dare.

"You know what I'll keep it classy with the revenge, I dare Dean to kiss Nikki, and don't try complain as at least its not a french one" Lita dared,

Nikki and Dean looked at each other awkwardly as if they were two high school students about to have their first kiss with no clue what they're doing. Nikki could see that it was uncomfortable so she was going to refuse the dare so Dean didn't have to do something he clearly didn't want to do, but before she could Dean's lips met hers. It was a soft kiss but it felt intense, it was so unexpected it was as if her heart escaped her body in fear or shock, or was it just butterflies?

"Ooooooo" Randy teased,

"Shut up" Nikki said as she broke away from Dean,

The group giggled and forgot about the game for a minute in order to tease Nikki and Dean. They were distracted so couldn't see Maria whisper in Maryse's ear. Maryse whispered back so they didn't realise Maria spoke. Maryse was hesitant at first as she didn't want to create drama again but eventually smiled at what Maria said when she realised all the rude comments the girls have made at her. Besides Maryse said herself, these girls aren't really her friends so she has no loyalties.

"Actually I have a better idea" Maryse whispered to Maria.

* * *

"My turn" Maryse said,

"Okay whose it for?" Candice asked,

The only people left were Candice, Trish, and Jeff so she didn't have much choice.

"I chose Trish but don't worry I'll be nice and give you a choice, truth or dare?" Maryse asked,

"Dare please" she answered,

"Hmm let me think" Maryse started pretending as if she didn't already know,

"Okay got one, Trish I dare you to kiss anyone here that you have slept with" Maryse said smirking,

Maria was shocked and confused. She wanted Maryse to dare Jeff to kiss Maria to get revenge on Trish for her stupid dare, not get Trish and Jeff kissing. Trish's face also dropped as did everyone else's. Jeff assumed it was because she had to kiss him and wasn't happy with it because of what he did to her.

"No she don't have to do that, do another one" Jeff said protecting her,

"Actually, she does just like we all had to do our truths or dares" Maryse replied,

Trish knew she had to do it as the others had, especially John who also had a difficult one, and not even that it was clear Maryse was trying to get Jeff to find out, so if she didn't she would still tell Jeff anyway. So Trish walked over to Jeff and kissed him quickly and briefly. There were tears in her eyes which couldn't be held in, she was now crying as she looked into Jeff's eyes.

"Why are you crying Trish, it was just a dare don't think about what happened and get upset over it please" Jeff pleaded.

Trish started to walk away from Jeff,

"Please don't leave, just forget the kiss" Jeff said about to go after her thinking she was about to run off upset but was stopped in his tracks when he realised what was happening.

Trish walked up to Randy and just like Jeff's, quickly and briefly kissed him with the tears still rolling down her face. She turned around to see Jeff standing still with his mouth open, he was in utter shock. He was trying to comprehend what just happened, refusing to believe what he thought was happening.

"I'm sorry" Trish cried.

Jeff looked at her and at this point he knew what happened, there was no possible alternate explanations that could have explained that kiss, Trish kissed Randy because they slept with each other. Randy slept with Trish Stratus. Randy slept with HIS Trisha.


	7. The showdown

I know it has been a while, and not many people seemed interested in this story as I didn't get much replies when asking if I should carry it on, but I recently got a private message which made me remember this story and thought why not write another chapter, if I get a good response I will carry it on, and if not I have a bit of writers block on my other story so hopefully this will get me back into the groove of things. But if you do read this and like it and want me to carry on then please review as I said before I may not finish this story, but if I know people like it I will, I may update where I feel in the mood even if I don't get feedback on this story but we will just have to see, but if you do want me to carry on PLEASE review or privately message. Thankssssss.

* * *

 _Previously on Ex on the Beach: WWE edition..._

 _The new arrival Maria arrival stirred up the villa;_

 _Nikki found out that John had cheated on her with her bestfriend;_

 _And Jeff found out that Trish had slept with Randy;_

 _Will Maria cause more trouble?_

 _Will Nikki forgive John?_

 _Will Jeff forgive Trish?_

 _And whose ex is next?_

* * *

There was complete silence, which may not have been the case if Maria was allowed to talk, but even she was completely stunned by the recent revelation. Although, most of the villa already knew that Trish and Randy had hooked up, some had either forgotten given that nothing else happened between them or just expected the news to stay hidden from Jeff. Randy and Trish's heart rates were beating out of their chest, Jeff's silence was even more nerve wracking than if he had exploded. Jeff let out a deep sigh and turned his neck releasing a loud crack as he did so, he then stood up so calmly.

"When?" Jeff asked calmly,

"It was on the first night, we were both drunk as hell, it didn't mean anything" Trish answered,

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to hurt you"

"Did it mean anything to you? he asked Randy,

"It meant nothing it was just a one night stand, but we should have told you, I am sorry bro" Randy said sincerely,

Jeff didn't say anything and it was silence again.

"Jeff are you ok.." Trish started before being interrupted by Jeff charging for Randy spearing him to the ground,

"Jeff stop" the girls screamed,

Randy flipped him so Jeff was beneath and held his arms down trying to restrain Jeff, although Randy would defend himself against Jeff but he refused to fight back as he knew what he did was wrong. Jeff managed to free his arms and punched Randy in the face causing him to fall next to Jeff, allowing for Jeff to carry on his beating. But unfortunately for Jeff, the other guys pulled him away acting as a human barrier.

"Let go of me, that bastard needs to pay" Jeff yelled,

"Jeff calm down it's not like your a saint" Candice said calmly,

"Yeah just breathe" Roman said,

"I said let me go" Jeff screamed trying to escape the guys arms and shoot for Randy,

"Listen Jeff, calm the fuck down so you guys can all talk it out like adults" John demanded

"Jeff please just calm down" Trish begged,

"Don't talk to me you fucking whore" Jeff yelled,

"Don't talk to her like that" Nikki yelled back,

"Yeah you're the one who cheated on her not the other way around" Amy added,

"Like you can talk to me about cheating"

"I am not getting at you for cheating on her even though you shouldn't have, because your right I am in no position to judge. But you sure as fuck can't call Trish a whore when you were the one who fucked someone else while you were with her, you asshole" Amy shot back,

"Who do you even think you are calling Trish names when she sleeps with someone but thinking it's okay when you do" Nikki defended,

"Jeff you are in no position to even be angry at Randy or Trish because they didn't do anything wrong, they both are SINGLE, were you when you slept with Maria?" Candice added,

"That was a mistake and in the past"

"So you can mistakes but I can't?" Trish asked,

"No you can't" he answered,

"We are in 2018 Jeff, women and men are equals it's not a different rule for you" Candice said,

"Who even are you? Since when do you care about Trish?" Jeff asked,

"Since I realised I was wrong about these girls" she replied,

"Well at least I am not a fucking liar, on our date you sat there and lied to my face, this whole time I have been here you fucking lied to me" he yelled,

"Because I knew you would react exactly like this, but you know what Jeff you have no right to react like this because you cheated on me! Remember that okay, YOU CHEATED ON ME, you have lost all the rights to be concerned in my life"

"No it's because you knew you were wrong, you knew it would hurt me and you did it anyway, why else would you have cried and said you were sorry?"

"You knew you were going to hurt me when you basically got me to watch you sleep with another woman" she screamed back,

"I said I was sorry and that it was a mistake, but clearly it wasn't because I knew there was reason why I didn't trust you, and you just showed me that reason"

"Oh yeah and what reason is that?"

"Because you can't keep your legs shut" Jeff yelled at her,

Trish slapped Jeff hard across the face, she had slept with 3 WWE superstars and 6 people in total, so she wasn't going to let someone talk down to her. Especially someone who damn well knew the stereotypes about her were wrong, and someone who was a cheating pig. But it's safe to say Jeff didn't take to kindly to this.

"Don't touch me you fucking slag" Jeff yelled getting closer to Trish angrily but Roman pulled him back and Dave and John stood in front of Trish making sure she was fine,

"I get you're pissed bro but don't step up to her like that again or we are going to have a problem" Roman threatened,

"Why did she sleep with you too?" Jeff asked bitterly,

"No I just don't like you trying to intimidate my friend" he answered,

Jeff stepped back, he never would have hurt Trish, and Trish even knew that but his emotions were high and he just needed to calm it down. Roman and John took Jeff away to the bedroom allowing him time to calm down. The rest were all sitting along the large sofa outside trying to gather their thoughts.

"Honestly I did not expect him to react that badly, like I knew he would be pissed because Jeff is like a very jealous and protective guy but damn" Amy said,

"I expected him to go for Randy but I didn't think he would be so rude to me" Trish said,

"I understand he is angry but at the same time you guys have been broken up for months, and even if he hadn't have cheated and stuff it's not like you've done anything wrong, so his behaviour was unacceptable" Nikki said,

"I think everyone needs to just calm down and when he's ready hopefully you guys can talk it all out" Dave said,

"How do you feel Randy?" Dean asked,

"Honestly, I feel like a dickhead, I know we weren't like best friends but we got along and I shouldn't have gone there"

"With the nature of our business and how time consuming the travelling is, it's hard to meet new people. So many of us have formed romantic connections with people that have dated people we know, it's not like you two are the only ones" Dave tried to justify,

"Yeah like some of Dave's exs I actually got along with but if I didn't go there then I wouldn't be as happy as I am now" Candice said,

"Even Jeff has done it, I mean he dated Maria after she had dated John and slept with you, and he dated Trish after Chris who was a close friend of his" Amy said,

"Yeah Jeff is just a hypocrite, he can do shit but don't like it when it's done to him" Trish said,

"How do you feel?" Randy asked Trish,

But before she could answer she heard footsteps, it was the three boys returning back to the group.

"Okay I am calm now, let's just all talk it out because I don't want to stay up all night anxious about it" Jeff said,

"To be honest there's not much more to it, it was a drunken mistake that didn't mean anything, but we are sorry that your feelings were hurt in this as it wasn't our intention" Randy said,

"Why did you guys think it's a good idea to lie to me?"

"We didn't lie, we just didn't tell you because to be honest it has nothing to do with you. You are my ex and I owe you no explanation of what I get up to"

"Do you regret it?" Jeff asked,

"No I don't, I didn't do anything wrong, I didn't cheat on you, and I needed to move on eventually" Trish said,

"Do you not think out of respect for me you shouldn't have slept with a friend of mine?"

"Um not really because no matter who it was you wouldn't have liked it, which I understand, but you made your bed so now you need to lie in it" Trish said,

"Okay do you not think as a friend you should have had some respect for me?" Jeff asked Randy,

"Yes and no, I shouldn't have gone there with Trish but at the same time by your logic you shouldn't have gone for Trish because she was with Chris before you"

"That's very different" Jeff defended,

"It is only different because it is you" Trish said,

Jeff sighed, he knew he was being unfair. He had slept with someone else so why couldn't Trish?

"Trish I am sorry for calling you horrible things and getting angry, as I had no right, you haven't done anything wrong and I know that I just don't like the thought of you with someone else. But I'm not mad at you and this doesn't change how I feel about you, I still love you and want you back so am gonna do everything I can to achieve that, and will prove to you that I deserve a second chance. But I genuinely am sorry for everything that I have done. I also want to apologise to the other girls as I shouldn't have been so rude" Jeff said sincerely,

"Randy honestly I want to kill you right now but you were both single and your right that in this company we all recycle girlfriends and boyfriends so you didn't do anything wrong besides not telling me about it, but I don't want a negative atmosphere or beef so I am happy to try forget it and go on as normal" Jeff said extending out his hand to which Randy graciously shook,

"Cheers mate, that means a lot" Randy smiled,

"Besides I think I got some pretty good punches in there as revenge" Jeff joked,

"I think you almost broke my Jaw" Randy laughed,

"Friends?" Jeff asked to Trish,

Trish rolled her eyes and smiled, "Friends" she replied,

"Everyone let's go to sleep after this mess of a night" Nikki suggested.

Everyone went to bed, some how they managed to squash the drama by the end of the night. Trish was surprised to Jeff's eventual maturity and appreciated it, maybe he was finally realising that there isn't different rules between the two of them. They were all just hoping that the next day would be more smooth sailing, all except Maria and Maryse who loved every part of the drama. But luckily for them, and less luckily for the rest of the house, this was Ex on the Beach: WWE edition, where nothing is smooth sailing.

* * *

This chapter is a bit short and not the best but I decided to split what I wrote today into different chapters as the two main segments are very different so it makes more sense it different chapters. Anyway WHOSE EX IS NEXT?

Loool nevermind change of plans, I legit wrote the whole next chapter and accidentally went back so none of it whatsoever saved. I am pissed as it was the better chapter with quite a big shake up with new people but I refuse to rewrite the same thing again if there is no interest. Before I didn't mind too much as I wanted to write it as I had a good idea but when your work don't save it's honestly the most annoying thing. So if you guys want the next chapters you will have to review, as unless I am in a super good mood one day to happily rewrite the same thing that took me like 3 hours, I am certainly not doing it.


	8. Plot twist

Finally decided to rewrite the chapter, I think I remember roughly what I intended to happen but it may not be as good as I have forgotten the end direction I wanted it to go in, but hopefully as I write it will come back to me. Anyway please enjoy xxx But first things first...

 _Whose ex is next?_

* * *

After the dramatic night from before everyone was knocked out in deep sleep, unfortunately in Dean, Randy, Roman and Jeff's room it had to come to an end when they were unpleasantly woken up by the tablet of terror.

"Can someone shut that thing up?" Dean moaned as he tried to cover his ears with a pillow,

"It's the tablet of terror" Jeff stated,

"Nah you don't say" Dean said sarcastically,

"He's not a morning person" Roman informed Jeff,

"What does it say?" Randy asked,

' _If you thought yesterday was dramatic then you're in for a treat today. Can everyone in the villa make their way to the beach to find out whose ex is next..."_ Jeff read,

"Everyone?" Randy questioned,

"Guys you know the walls are thin can you keep it down?" Nikki asked who was sharing a room with her two friends next door to the boys,

"Well we need to get up anyway, time for the beach" Roman stated,

"Who needs to go?" Nikki asked,

"Everyone"

"What do you mean everyone?" Nikki asked confused,

"I mean everyone in this house needs to go to the beach"

"What let me see the tablet" Nikki demanded not believing him,

"Told you"

"What's going on?" Trish asked who was also awakened,

"We need to wake everyone up as it's time for us all to go to the beach" Jeff informed.

It was one thing when three ex's had to go to the beach, another when it was four, but all of them? That's insanity. They didn't know what was in store for them, but they sure as hell knew there would be trouble.

* * *

Everyone had finally made it to the beach and took a seat on the line of sun lounges available. They were going to need a lot more than the single cocktail they each had available for them to rest their nerves, but as they only had the one, they were all nervously anticipating the events to come.

"Something big is gonna happen, why else are we all here?" Candice asked,

"Maybe we are all getting an ex each" Dave suggested,

"Our place is big but I don't think there's even enough beds for that" Trish said,

"Besides that would be too crazy, they need to space out the drama through out the season" Maryse said,

"Maybe the show is over, maybe we survived the test" Randy said,

"I sure hope so" Amy added,

"Me too, but I have a feeling it's not over yet" Nikki said.

 _Well Nikki you're right about that. It's far from over, it has barely even begun._

"I'm so nervous, if it's another one of mine I'll be pissed" Randy said,

"That's your fault for dating the entire women's division" Amy joked,

"I can't deal with this today" Jeff stated,

"The waiting is killing me, I just want the ex to come out already" John yelled.

 _Be careful what you wish for John as they might just come true._

"Fuck" Amy let out,

"Oh shit" Trish added,

"This will be good" Maryse smiled.

* * *

 _'Hey everyone you may know me from being in a certain tag team. I am Matt Hardy part of the Hardy Boyz and former ECW champion. You probably all know that my ex is Amy Dumas and why we broke up, if not we broke up because she cheated on me with a former friend of mine, which I don't even want to get into. I don't know why I'm here exactly and what I want to achieve, but I haven't spoken to Amy since and I know I'm not particularly planning to. I just want to have a good time with my brother and friends, but as far as she is concerned, I still love her but I can't forgive her' the older Hardy brother commented._

* * *

As Matt escaped from the water and made his way to the group Amy's heart dropped. It had been so long since she was last so near to him, she didn't know how to act or what to say, or if he would even talk to her. He said hello to everyone hugging the girls and doing a hand shake with the guys. When it got to Amy he didn't know what to do, he said hello and hugged her to be civil, he didn't want to make an awkward atmosphere.

"How is everyone?" Matt asked,

"Listen after yesterdays drama and before one of the bitches tries to ought me, you should know that I slept with Roman once" Amy quickly informed,

Matt was taken a back slightly, he wasn't expecting that response.

"Only Roman?" He asked,

"Yes" she answered,

"I'm surprised, I thought you like balancing two guys at once" he said bitterly,

Amy didn't respond, she deserved that. She deserved a lot worse after what she did. She could never forgive herself for hurting Matt but there was nothing she could do, she just had to move on and leave it in the past.

"I'm so glad we all got to enjoy this moment, thank you tablet for giving us all the honour" Maria laughed,

"Did it really need all of us for that?" Dean asked,

"Maybe incase it broke out like last night, just some protection" Roman suggested,

"What happened last night?" Matt wondered,

"When Amy and Roman hooked up so did Trish and Randy, Jeff found out yesterday and the high level of testosterone in the air lead to a brawl but luckily after about a long whole 10 minutes later they were all friends again" Maryse answered,

"Normally I would get mad at you for sticking your noise into my business and spreading it without my consent, but that was a pretty accurate description so I am gonna allow it" Trish shrugged,

"Yeah it sounds about right" Randy added,

"Well alright then" Matt said absorbing the information,

"So can we go?" Dean asked,

 _Bing_

Dean rolled his eyes and picked up the tablet of terror.

' _Not so fast, please wait for our other arrival to join the party" he read,_

And as he did a woman with beautiful bold hair emerged from the sea. She was wearing a black one piece and even in it's simplicity she looked gorgeous. There was a lot of smiles when people realised who it was, of course of a few miserable faces from the Maria and Maryse. And neutral faces from Candice, Dave and Stacey who had didn't have much personal experience with the newer superstar.

"At least she's one of my good ex's" Roman said,

"She's your ex?" Randy asked unaware,

"I didn't know that" Jeff added,

"That's because she was barely an ex, he was more of a rebound" Dean informed,

"And that's the way I like it" Roman smiled,

* * *

 _'Hey everyone, I'm sure you guys recognise me and if you don't the bright purple hair should give it away. I am the legit boss Sasha Banks, one of the four horsewomen and a previous Raw Women's Champion. My ex there is Roman but it wasn't serious it was just a rebound fling after a bad break up, but we are good friends and I am excited to have some fun like a boss would" Sasha joked._

* * *

Roman got up and immediately hugged Sasha, followed by Dean who was also a close friend. The three were all in the same close friendship circle, especially because of her relationship with her ex. Nikki and Sasha had worked together recently and were also good friends, most of the women were. They weren't all catty and jealous, they encouraged each other's success rather than try to tear it apart like most people thought the women would, they weren't all like Maria. Sasha had gotten closer to Trish when she returned as she always looked up to her, similarly with Amy. This was probably the first ex where there would be no drama associated with the arrival. Right?

 _Bing_

"What now?" Trish exclaimed as she picked up the tablet,

 _'Sasha don't get too comfortable because I think you of all people want to turn around to see, whose ex is next...' she read._

Sasha turned so she was now facing the sea and her face dropped when she saw him. She knew eventually he would come out of there, as it is ex on the beach after all. But she didn't even have a whole 60 seconds without an ex of hers arriving.

"Seriously? Couldn't even give me a day" Sasha sighed,

"Fuck, here I thought I got away with no drama" Roman let out.

* * *

 _'I am Seth Freakin' Rollins and I am Sasha's ex. We broke up over a year ago and we dated for just over four years but with being on the road, and being on different brands we just couldn't make it work. Then I found out she slept with one of my best friends after like a day of being broken up, so it's safe to say there's bad blood. I'm not even mad at Roman because at the time of the break up we weren't friends because of what I did to the Shield and some stuff behind the scenes, but in the past 6 months me him and Dean have patched things up and we are brothers again, but I can't say seeing them together won't annoy me. I guess we will have too see how I react when I'm there' Seth commented._

* * *

Again Roman was the first to get up and hug him, again followed by Dean. Roman was nervous because the three hadn't been in the same space together since after everything that happened. Him and Seth were finally friends again and he didn't want this to ruin it.

 _Bing_

"You have to be kidding me" Roman yelled as Trish picked up the tablet again,

 _'Matt, Sasha and Seth welcome to Ex on the Beach. Unfortunately it is getting too crowded so to make space for the three of you, a different three must leave. That decision is up to...' she read not knowing the rest of the sentence,_

 _Bing,_

 _'...Maria.' she read unenthusastically._

Maria was smiling from ear to ear, so much power in her hands and she loved it.

Nikki smiled slightly and shook her head, she knew she would be one. She didn't even mind because at least she would get to leave and never have to see her, Maryse or John again. Well besides at work of course. Amy and Trish also thought it would be them and had no issue with it, they wanted out of the drama more than anything. But all three were surprised at the first name she said.

"The first person I want to leave is Stacey"

Everyone was a bit shocked including Stacey.

"May I ask why?" Stacey asked bitterly,

"Of course sweety" Maria smiled,

"Honestly I don't have a real problem with you but you are the most boring person here, you have no real opinions, no drama, and truthfully I don't think anyone would notice if you weren't here." Maria said so casually,

Everyone's eyes widened at her harsh words, they were sometimes surprised how mean she could be, even if the words were slightly true.

"Bye" Maria said waving Stacey off,

Stacey rolled her eyes, she hugged Maryse and Candice as well as all the boys, and said good bye to all the other girls excluding Maria.

"The next person I want to go is Candice, and to be nice I'll throw in your hubby for you so you don't leave alone" Maria said smiling,

Nikki, Amy and Trish all shook their hoods confused, they all thought they would be going home, or at least one of them would be. They weren't that surprised with Candice, Maria probably hated her more than she did Amy, but they didn't think she would have enough heart to give Candice Dave too, they thought she would separate them for her own enjoyment. Or at least chose someone else knowing that Dave would leave by choice because he wouldn't be here without Candice, that way she would have got rid of four. They were confused to say the least.

"For the first time I actually have to thank you, I can't wait till I don't have to see your face anymore" Candice said genuinely,

Dave laughed at his girlfriend, he loved her feisty side.

"Girls I just want to say I am sorry for any horrible thing I have done or said about you, I judged you girls and was just a bitch. I really hope after this experience we can actually be friends and have a fresh slate" Candice pleaded,

"It's okay Candice. I am really glad I got to see the real you" Trish said,

"Me too, I'm glad we all shared this experience together including you. I would 100% love to be your friend after this now that I know you're actually not that bad" Amy smiled,

"In fact I would say Candice that you're actually kind of nice, you're getting soft" Nikki joked as she got up to hug Candice,

"Have I missed something? I thought Candice hated everyone and everyone hated her" Sasha asked confused,

"A lot has changed" Candice laughed,

"Well I'm sad I missed it" Sasha smiled.

"Anyway boys, I love you all. Try keep the fist fights to a minimum and I hope to see you all after this" Dave said as he hugged all the guys,

"It's been a pleasure bro, you two will be missed" Randy said.

Everyone said their goodbyes. There was a slight silence and shock after what just happened, they had lost three people. Two of which were there from the start.

"Can I just ask, why the hell am I still here?" Nikki asked,

"Same" Trish added,

"Please, you two were the people I least wanted gone. Making your time miserable brings me the greatest joy" Maria smiled evilly,

"Ahh and here I thought you secretly loved us" Nikki said sarcastically.

 _Bing_

"I'm not even surprised" Amy said as she picked up the tablet,

 _'It's time to have a good old catch up between old lovers. Matt, Amy and Seth and Sasha I hope you guys are hungry for your double date, please go immediately' Amy read._

"Great" Matt let out sarcastically,

"Fantastic" Amy added as she buried her head in her blonde friend's lap,

"What could go wrong?" Sasha and Seth said in unison,

The group looked at the two after their in sync words, it was slightly weird. The group wished them good luck, it was rather sarcastic from Maryse and Maria, but they sure as hell were going to need all the luck they could get to make it through without wanting to kill themselves, or each other.

* * *

 _Will the double date be a recipe for disaster or create an appetite for forgiveness?_

 _Does Sasha still love Seth or has Roman taken her heart?_

 _Will Maria and Maryse carry on creating a mess for the girls?_

 _Will Matt and Amy be able to overcome their history?_

 _And most importantly..._

 _Whose ex is next?_

* * *

We got three ex's instead of one, talk about getting more than you bargained for. But seriously hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you guys think, which of three ex's are you most excited about? Please review if you want me to carry on writing this story and also if anyone has any ideas or someone has an ex they really want to see, I'm all ears. Anyway thank you guys for reading and for any support, until next time... xx


	9. Old flames and new embraces

Hey everyone, it was nice getting reviews I really appreciated it. Thank you to tfan23 and AWearyTraveler for letting me know what you would like to see I have taken it on board and have an idea, so hopefully they will be arriving soon. Also thanks to Wolfgirl2013 for your support on this story, as well as to everyone else who has previously reviewed. Anyway please like, review and follow if you enjoy xxx

And most importantly... Whose ex is next?

* * *

The two couples had changed into more appropriate wear for a nice sit down meal before finally arriving. The restaurant was empty so it was just the four of them and the staff present. The table was beautifully set up with candles making for a romantic atmosphere. The two girls sat next to each other and were opposite their respective dates. No one spoke, they just looked at the menu deciding on what to order in hopes it would kill time. Once everyone had placed their orders and the menus were taken away, they were forced to have a conversation unless they wanted silence the entire evening.

"So" Sasha let out trying to force someone to talk,

"This isn't awkward at all" Matt joked,

"Well someone needs to break the ice, and to do that we probably have to talk about the past and try put it behind us, so whose first?" Amy asked,

No one spoke, no one wanted to have to have this conversation. Talking to your ex is awkward as it is, let alone with two other people listening to the conversation.

"Well I guess I will then if no one else will" he took a breath,

"It's been a long time since we have last spoke" Matt proceeded addressing Amy,

"Almost two years since we broke up" she added,

She looked down, after everything that happened she was immediately put in a new relationship with Adam as part of a storyline. It was hard for Amy because she knew it would hurt Matt every time he had to watch, this was the main reason she left the company, in order to give him the space he needed. They had obviously had heated arguments following the break up but after that they just ignored each other, they hadn't had a proper conversation that didn't involve screaming or insults.

"Listen Aimes" he started taking a short breath, "We were together for along time and you were my first love, that will never go away. A part of me will always love you. But we were just not meant to be, and I can accept that now. I forgive you for what happened with Adam but I can't forget, we obviously are never gonna get back together, and after how you hurt me we can't be best friends. But I don't hate you anymore, I want you to be happy and for us to be normal when we are around each other"

She took a deep breath in response, she knew they would never get back together but a part of her had held onto hope that they would. At least she knew now that it was certain and could properly close the door between them, even though it hurt. She was just grateful that he said he could forgive her and they could be normal again.

"I would love that" she smiled to which he replicated,

"Good, now that we have sorted our mess, it's your guy's turn" Matt said gesturing at Sasha and Seth,

"Really that's it? Wow I wasn't expecting that to go down so well" Sasha praised,

"You two try it" Amy suggested,

"We don't have anything to say to each other" Seth said coldly,

"Come on Seth it's been over a year, we need to talk some day"

"What is there to talk about? That you slept with one of my best friends" he shouted,

Sasha paused, she didn't want to get annoyed at Seth's yelling or short temper as she knew it would make it worse, so she planned on staying as calm as she could in explaining herself.

"It was a mistake you know that" she said softly,

"It doesn't matter you shouldn't have done it, you knew it would hurt me. You barely even waited after we broke up" he proceeded to yell,

"I was stupid and selfish, I didn't care about how it could hurt you. I was just angry that four years had gone to waste, that you dumped me, that you gave up on us. I wasn't thinking"

"Whatever your excuse may be it's not good enough, I can't forgive you for sleeping with Roman"

"Please Seth don't..."

"...I am happy to ignore each other and pretend like we don't exist rather than being rude to one another, but we can't be friends"

"Seth I'm sorry, it was a stupid mistake. If I could take it back I would" she said starting to tear up,

"All I know is I would never had done that to you, clearly you never loved me if..."

"I do love you Seth, I always will. Please just give me another chance, I promise it will never happen again"

"How can I give you another chance after what you did to me?" he yelled,

"I know it was too quick after our break up, and with one of the people I definitely shouldn't have done it with, but no matter who or when it would have hurt you regardless"

"You're right, but at least I would have thought you had some level of respect for me"

"I do respect you, I was just heart broken. I dealt with it wrong I can admit that, but our break up was the hardest thing I have ever gone through. I felt destroyed, lonely and helpless, I did whatever I could to try make me forget, to make the pain go away. It may have been wrong but I had to try everything I could to make the pain stop. I made a mistake but so did Roman, why can you forgive him but not me?" she cried intensely,

"Roman and I wasn't even speaking at the time"

"And neither were we, your friendship was over and so was our relationship, what's the difference?" she screamed,

"The difference is that I wasn't surprised Roman would do that to me, he hated me. But you? Even after everything that went bad, I never thought you could ever hate me enough to hurt me like you did" he said softly with the hurt evident in his voice,

"Are you sure?" she scoffed,

"Or is it really that you forgave him because although it hurt you understood, you realised it was a mistake and you managed to move on from it. And you are using this as an excuse to keep your distance from me because you are scared. You are scared because if you forgive me and allow me back into your life, you will realise that you are still in love me"

She paused to stare directly into his eyes.

"And that scares you because that means you become vulnerable to possibly be hurt by me again."

Seth was silent, he refused to respond to her.

"That's what I thought" she said taking his silence as his acceptance, "but you don't need to worry Seth because I don't want to hurt you again just as much as you don't want to be hurt".

Seth didn't know what to say so he just laughed at her words. Who did she think she was to try tell him what he feels? If he didn't properly know then how could she?

Luckily the food arrived before the argument could escalate. The meal was silent, Matt and Amy made awkward glances at each other unsure if they should start a conversation to break the silence. They both decided against it. The meal was painfully slow, even though they were all rapidly trying to get the food down. They could all collectively agree that in spite of the food being delicious, this was the worst date they had ever experienced.

* * *

Back at the villa

Maryse and John were off, doing you know what, leaving Maria alone with the others. She wasn't friends with any of them but she didn't mind, she had always been independent. Dean and Roman would talk to her from time to time, and try include her when Maryse was not with her. But for the most part she would spent her time sunbathing. John and Maryse finally rejoined the group once managing to get their hands off of each other, shortly followed by the two ex couples returning from their dates.

"Me and Amy sorted things out and have agreed to be normal and friends again, obviously not gonna be besties given we are ex's but there's no bad blood there anymore" he smiled to which she joined him,

"Seth still hates me but I love him and want to try make things work, whether I can do that or not is the problem" Sasha sighed,

"You can't" he answered which caused Sasha to smile and roll her eyes to herself,

"but I won't be rude or anything, I can be around her I'll just pretend she's not there" he finished.

"That's fair enough I guess, at least you guys are being mature enough not to be horrible to each other" Randy praised,

"Well Seth if you ever need someone to talk to" Maria said as she put her hand on his shoulder,

Sasha was annoyed by Maria's obvious flirting with Seth but if he chose to pursue it he had every right, she couldn't get angry as she lost the right to over a year ago. The group were not sure how to respond, even Seth wasn't sure what he should say to Maria so he just smiled awkwardly.

"Well as today seems to be the day dedicated to talking to an ex" Jeff said breaking the awkward silence,

"Trish do you mind if we talk?" he carried on,

"Yeah sure" she answered leaving with Jeff to go off to a room,

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked,

"I know I already apologised for how I reacted when I found out about you and Randy but I just really want you to know how sorry I am, I was out of line with some of the stuff I said. I had no right after what I did, I just get so jealous"

"I know that's always been your issue"

"Can you blame me? Look at you and then look at me, I would be crazy if I thought you couldn't do better than me"

"Even if I could, I didn't want to clearly otherwise I would have. I wanted you and only you, you were the only one who couldn't see that" she sighed slightly annoyed that his insecurities ruined them,

"I know, but I am changing. I trust you, I mean the old Jeff would never have been fine with you being close with someone you slept with, especially Randy Orton for that matter. I know I am not your boyfriend so it's not exactly like you owe me anything, but I don't care now because I trust you", he said placing a hand on her shoulder reassuringly,

"That's great and all but Jeff I..."

"...I know, it's fine. I'm not trying to get you back or make you change your mind or anything else by talking to you now. I just wanted to show to you that I am actually different, I'm not quite there yet, but hopefully soon I'll be the type of man you deserve. Whether we get back together or not, I just want you to know I'm trying and I will keep on trying to get you back, however long it takes. " he said smiling slightly,

Trish couldn't help but smile back,

"I don't know what will happen, maybe Chris will come and you won't be able to handle it again, maybe I just won't ever be able to trust you and move on, or maybe I will I don't know. But I'm just glad that we are friends, and at the very least if out of this experience we get to keep that friendship, I will be happy" she said smiling back,

"Me too" he said sincerely.

"Anyway I am going to get an early night, so if you don't mind please exit my room" she demanded jokingly,

"Yes of course your highness" he teased,

"I'm going to bed too, that tablet ruined my sleep. Goodnight Trish" Jeff added to which she also said goodnight.

* * *

After the double date the four superstars had gone straight to bed just trying to put the day to an end. John and Roman also got an early night, John was tiring out after all of his action with Maryse, and Roman was still tired from being woken up earlier than normal as a result of the tablet. This allowed for Maria and Maryse to finally get a chance to gossip. This left Dean and Nikki the only two remaining outside in the garden.

"It's freezing out here, can we talk inside?" Nikki asked,

"Sure but Maryse and Maria are in the living room talking shit about everyone, and everyone else went to sleep so are in our rooms" Dean informed her,

"There's like two spare bedrooms still, this place is massive remember"

"Fine let's go"

Dean and Nikki entered an unoccupied bed room and took a seat on the bed facing each other, for some reason the two were both wide awake. They stayed up speaking for hours before they got ever so slightly tired. Nikki and Dean could talk so easily to each other, about the randomest of things. They both weren't sure why they weren't friends sooner.

"I'm not even tired" Nikki exclaimed,

"Me neither, I don't even know how it's already midnight, time flew by"

"Yeah it's getting kinda late, maybe we should sleep in case there is another early start tomorrow"

"You're probably right, goodnight Nikki"

"Night Dean" she said kissing his cheek,

She smiled at him once she pulled away from his cheek to which he smiled back. They stayed in that moment just staring into each other's eyes, neither one breaking the eye contact and looking away. Dean's eyes were so pure, so gentle and comforting, she didn't truly realise until that moment. He didn't know what but something came over him, it was like a force was moving his face slowly closer to hers until finally they were a mere centimetre away from each other. Nikki closed the final distance, connecting their lips for the first time since their dare. This time no one was daring them to do it, their lips were connected by choice. This time the kiss was just as gentle and soft, but managed to escalate further this time, turning more heated and passionate. Dean grabbed her face, pulling her further into the kiss as she rested her hands on his chest. They were both captivated in the moment, something took over their bodies, and didn't allow them to stop. Their bodies moved closer together and one by one a piece of clothing was removed until finally their skin could truly connect. They didn't know what they were doing, they were both in a trance with each other. They didn't care if the next day they would regret what just happened, as the night they shared was intimate, passionate and intense, and while it was happening they enjoyed every second of it. For the first time ever since her breakup with John, she not only had sex she had fell asleep in the arms of another man. She had fell asleep in the arms of Dean Ambrose.

* * *

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, it wasn't necessarily the most dramatic but it was mainly focused on the previous relationships in the story and potential romances that may occur, or not for that matter. Please let me know what you think of the potential relationships, and whose ex you think should be next as I will try to put them in the story. Thanks for reading xxxx


	10. The morning after and the new arrival

If I am being honest I wasn't planning on updating any time soon but as I have said many times if you guys review to let me know you are interested in the story I will happily continue, it's purely up to you guys so if you like this chapter review because it means a lot:) So thanks as soon as I saw your review I started writing this. Always huge thanks to everyone else who has previously reviewed and those who constantly support this story, love you guys xx Anyway time for the actual story, hope you all enjoy it xxxx

* * *

Nikki's eyes shot open and she sat up rapidly as she remembered what had happened the night before.

 _'Fuck' she thought as she slammed the palms of her hands to her forehead, 'what did we do?"_

The slight noise and movement caused Dean to wake up, less hectically however.

"Good morning" Dean let out as he stretched out his arms,

"Morning"

They both made eye contact and Nikki started giggling with nervous laughter,

"What?"

"Nothing" she laughed,

"Why are you laughing?"

"I laugh in uncomfortable situations, I can't help it"

"Why are you uncomfortable?"

"Because we slept together Dean, it's going to be awkward now and ruin our friendship" Nikki panicked,

"Calm down and stop overthinking, it won't ruin anything and there's nothing awkward about it" he said taking her hand,

Nikki took a deep breath and tried to take in his words. He was right, she was thinking too much into the situation.

"You're right, besides at least now you can say you've had a one night stand" Nikki laughed but Dean didn't join in with the laughter,

"What?" he asked confused,

"Truth or dare, you said you never had a one night stand. Oh and you said you had never slept with a WWE superstar so check two off the list now' she smiled,

Dean's eyes narrowed a bit in slight confusion, or was it just in hurt? In his eyes it wasn't a one night stand, for him it was special, but in that moment he realised he was stupid for thinking that it could be special to her. She was Nikki Bella, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was no male version of Nikki Bella, a guy like him isn't meant to end up with a girl like her. Why would what happened last night ever be anything significant to Nikki Bella? It wouldn't.

"Right" he said looking away from her and pulling his hand away,

"So we're good right? Just gonna pretend nothing stupid happened last night?"

"Yeah" he said grabbing his clothes to dress himself,

"Let's not tell anyone about this, they'll all make such a big deal of it"

"Who would make a big deal out of it?"

"Roman, Randy, Trish and Amy will for sure especially after all the teasing we did about them"

"Are you sure it's them you don't want knowing or John?"

Nikki's face was frozen slightly, she was so surprised that she couldn't respond. Dean just laughed slightly to himself and shook his head as he left the room, taking her silence as a clear answer. It was clear that it meant nothing to her, just a quick rebound in which she regretted, probably because she still was in love with John. But unfortunate timing meant that he bumped into someone as he exited the room.

"Oh hey Dean"

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Around 7 in the morning"

"Why you up so early?"

"The stupid birds woke me up churping away so I thought I'd grab some breakfast, what about you?"

"Just couldn't sleep"

"Wait are you in your clothes from last night?"

Dean's mouth opened but no words came out, he wasn't the quickest of thinkers, but luckily someone else came to disrupt the question.

"Hey Dean, hey Trish"

"Hey man" Dean responded,

"Where did you fall asleep?"

"What do you mean?" Trish asked confused,

"Dean didn't come back to our room, so I assume he fell asleep somewhere else"

"Yeah me and Nikki just crashed out because we stayed up late talking"

"Oh so that's why you're in the same clothes" Trish realised,

"Yeah that's why" Dean smiled realising he escaped the interrogation with the truth still hidden,

"So Nikki is in there? Let's go wake her up" the other male teased,

"I like your thinking Roman"

"No don't she's sleeping" Dean pleaded,

"That's the point of waking her up idiot" Roman said which made Trish laugh,

"No stop" Dean said trying to stop them from entering but was too late,

Roman and Trish had a smile on their face ready to wake up their friend and piss her off, they knew Nikki hated to be woken up. They finally opened the door and both screamed in shock, which then caused Nikki to scream as well. All three adults finally stopped screaming, Trish and Roman finally averted their eyes and Nikki turned around so her bare chest was facing away from them and quickly pulled up her panties, and then the rest of her clothes.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Nikki screamed,

"Why are you naked?" Trish yelled back,

"I was getting dressed"

"But why were you undressed in the first place?" Roman added,

"OH MY GOD NO YOU TWO DIDN'T" Trish exclaimed,

"Shut up" Nikki demanded,

"No way" Trish added,

"What?" Roman asked confused,

"You two slept together?" Trish questioned shouting slightly,

"Shhhh don't tell the whole house" Nikki demanded,

"Oh my god seriously?" Roman laughed as he glanced from Nikki to Dean,

"Please guys don't tell anyone, it was a mistake and I don't want everyone knowing"

"Yeah John can't find out" Dean added,

"It has nothing to do with him" Nikki defended,

Are you sure?" he shot back,

"Yes why"

"Nothing I just thought it was" he said calming his voice down,

"Well it's not so drop it please"

"Why is everyone yelling?" Randy asked as he entered the room rubbing his eyes,

"It's so early in the morning, can you guys shut the fuck up" Amy yelled as she joined Randy,

"What's going on?" Randy again questioned,

Nikki looked up at Roman and Trish begging them through her eyes not to say anything.

"Dean and Nikki passed out here last night so me and Roman just thought it would be funny to wake them up" Trish lied,

"Sorry for being so loud" Roman said trying to calm Amy down,

"It's okay, just shut up and I will head back to sleep"

 _DING_

"Fucking hell" Amy yelled,

"Well done guys, you started our day too early now the tablet is out to get us" Randy sighed,

Dean picked up the tablet and read the message.

 _'The early birds catch the worms and since you guys were up so early Dean, Nikki and Trish please make your way to the beach to meet the new arrival to find out whose ex is next...'_

"The tablet knows not to mess with me this early in the morning anymore, if it was me I actually would have gone back to the US" Amy said seriously,

Randy laughed and shook his head, sleep meant so much to some of the girls that he could imagine Amy actually following through with her words.

* * *

Nikki, Trish and Dean were finally at the beach sitting on the three famous sun lounge chairs sipping on a various cocktail.

"So you guys slept together" Trish said breaking the tension,

"Let's not mention it again, me and Dean both know it was just a stupid mistake and it won't happen again, we're just friends" Nikki explained,

Again Dean did not agree he just sat there staring into space. Trish looked at Dean, she wasn't sure he too thought it was a mistake but she agreed to just drop it.

"So whose ex do you think it is?" Nikki asked,

"Dean hasn't had one so I hope his" Trish answered,

"I think it will be yours Trish, you and Jeff are getting along so it's a perfect time to bring Chris" Dean said,

"That's true" Nikki agreed,

* * *

Trish comments: "If it's Chris I don't mind, we're friends and we get along. I just don't want drama between him and Jeff so I would prefer if he doesn't come out of that sea"

Nikki comments: "I already have John in there so please don't bring in another ex of mine, I need a break"

 _Well girls no need to worry, the tablet isn't always a terror, well for you two at least, for Dean however he did not get quite so lucky._

* * *

"It's my ex" he announced as he saw his ex arise from the sea. She flicked her wet her back from out of her face and to no shock was in a black bathing suit, black was always her colour.

' _I'm baccckkkkk!' she let out a soft laugh, "But no seriously Paige is back and she's here to stay. I have been gone for too long, but what better way to return to the WWE then on a holiday like it really couldn't get better. My ex is Dean Ambrose we dated when I first joined NXT so I was only 19 then, I was really young but I did really like him. I am over it though, it was many years ago so I am not looking to get back with him but we will just have to see what happens' Paige commented._

Paige said hello to the three loudly, hugging them all with a friendly face. Nikki and Paige were friends as they had many wrestling storylines together, but Trish had not worked with Paige so they were less familiar with each other, but both got along very well. Paige and Dean had a quick catch up too before they all made their way back to the house to show everyone who the new ex was. When they returned, most people were happy to see Paige, of course there was an obvious couple that did not care for Paige's arrival but that was unsurprising. The day went by surprisingly quick until it was night time and of course time for a game. Although the games they played normally started an argument, drama or some other form of negative emotion they still kept playing them as it was fun. It's also a fun way for the new arrival to properly get into the group dynamic. Today they decided to put various dares in a hat and whichever one you picked, you had to do.

"Who wants to go first?" Matt asked,

"Let me just get mine over and done with" Sasha volunteered, she moved her hand around the hat and finally picked one,

"You have to give a sexy strip lap dance to either your ex or the person from the opposite sex closest to your left side" she read out,

"So that's either Seth or Randy" Amy clarified,

Sasha looked up at Seth to see what he was thinking.

"It's up to you I can either do to you or to another guy" Sasha asked letting him decide,

Seth looked up at her, he hated her and did not want her back. However, she was still his ex so he wouldn't want to see her do anything with another guy as it would piss him off.

"Well obviously I would prefer you to give me a strip lap dance then see you do it to another guy, I'm not stupid"

Sasha just smiled slightly, which gradually grew wider as she got closer to him. Seth couldn't help but smirk, even though he didn't want to, her smile always made him smile. She sat on his lap straddling him and bent backwards pulling his hands up from her stomach to her chest. She pulled his hand back down to unzip her hoodie revealing a plain black vest. She sat forward again, kissing his neck while unbuttoning his buttons to his shirt. She then grabbed his hands placing them at the bottom of her vest to pull it off, making sure his finger tips were inside the vest so as he reached the bra his finger tips went underneath allowing him to feel the bottom of her breasts, but then pulled his hands over the bra and upwards so that he took off the vest revealing her black laced bra. She then stood up with her legs on either side of his, pulling off his shirt and putting it on her. She then sat facing away from him, grabbing his hands and placing them on her bra clasp , he unhooked her bra knowing that was what she wanted and pulled it away handing it back to her. She then turned back facing him biting her lip slightly. She placed the bra around his neck and stood slightly so his eye level was where her chest was. She unbuttoned the shirt she had put on her self revealing her bare breasts which caused Seth too to bite his lip. No one else was behind him so only he could see the goods, and she was holding the shirt up to his face so no one could see on the sides. Sasha then moved closer allowing his lips to make contact with her nipple, it was natural instinct for Seth to grab onto her waist allowing him a tight grip so he could suck on her tits, sucking at her now hardened nipples, similar to how his downward area was. Sasha pulled back slightly.

"Do you want your shirt back I can take it off?" Sasha asked,

Seth just smiled slightly and shook his head softly,

"Nah you keep it" Seth didn't want anyone else seeing what he got the honour of seeing,

Sasha smiled, "Okay" she said before buttoning back up and sitting back on her chair.

"Well if that's how this game started it's safe to say it's only gonna go down hill from here" Randy said,

"Yeah I feel like we just started with the main event" Trish added,

"There's no following that" Amy said,

"Please" Maria scoffed picking up one of the dares,

"You must drink two spoons of the extra hot scotch bonnet chilli sauce" Maria read,

A couple of the girls laughed,

"Oh no that's not a sexy one, it's boring let me go again"

"Nope you must do the dare whatever it is" Amy smiled,

Maria did it confidentially, she smiled but after about 5 seconds the smile disappeared and she screamed in pain as her mouth was burning. She poured the bottle of water on her tongue, not even caring that it spilt everywhere. It didn't seem to help so she just jumped into the pool trying to find a way to cool down. Everyone burst into hysterics laughing at Maria losing it.

"I guess I was wrong, there is following that" Amy laughed,

"Okay Paige you're the new arrival you go" Jeff suggested,

"You have to make out with the person to your left, boy or girl, for a minute with tongue" she read,

"So that's Jeff" Roman said,

"I cant do that" she said,

"You have to a dare's a dare" John said,

"Yeah he's right" Amy added,

"I couldn't do that to Trish"

"Me and Jeff are just friends at the moment, I assure you I have no issue, you need to do it"

"She don't have to do anything if you don't want to" Matt defended,

"No she does, I just burned my mouth off so she can kiss a guy like come on" Maria said panting heavily,

"I can't believe I'm saying this but she's right" Nikki agreed,

"Listen I can't do it because I have a boyfriend and I know he wouldn't like it"

"You have a boyfriend? You said you were single" Nikki questioned,

"We are keeping it lowkey , no one knows so I am just pretending to be single"

"Well your boyfriend isn't here, what he don't know won't hurt him" Maryse said,

"Actually he is"

"What who?" everyone screamed,

"Me"

Everyone's jaw dropped, they would have been surprised no matter who it was but they still couldn't believe it. He was no longer single, he was in a relationship, and most to everyones shock he was in a relationship with someone besides Amy. That was the part that no one could believe. Even after all these years, deep down when everyone thought of Matt they thought of Amy, they thought of Lita, but now, now there is no him and Amy. It's Matt and Paige.


	11. The end for Amy and start for Paige

Thanks for all the reviews on the recent chapter, I really appreciate it. To the guest account review from MALTITUDE thanks for the review but if you want me to improve my writing then let me know how to do that, I always accept constructive criticism. Also thanks to , wolfgirl2013, tfan23 and anyone else who has previously reviewed, your support means a lot. Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter, just going to jump right into where we left off.

* * *

There was complete silence. No one could quite believe what they had just heard, what they had just found out and even though it had been years since Amy and Matt broke up, to Amy it still felt like her heart had been torn out of her chest. But Amy was a good pretender, she didn't like people seeing her sad or hurt, she liked people thinking of her as a strong badass. But when she heard the next few words that came out of Matt's mouth she couldn't do it. Everyone was left even more shocked then they already were, which no one thought could be possible, but when they heard Matt say...

"Actually I'm not just her boyfriend, I'm her fiancé. We're engaged" he smiled as he took her hand into her own,

Mouthes grew wider then they already were, all except Jeff who actually knew about the engagement.

"What how long have you guys even been together?" Nikki asked breaking the silence,

"Just over 4 months" Paige answered,

"You two are insane" Maryse said,

"I gotta agree with her on that one" Randy added,

"When you know you know" Matt defended,

"I used to think that, trust me you don't always know" Nikki said pointing to John,

"She's right, you guys are rushing it" John said,

"No we're not, I have never been more in love than I am right now. I know that I want to be and will be with Paige for the rest of my life" Matt smiled as he kissed Paige softly,

Amy was always so strong, she didn't let anything hurt her or at least she would be able to pretend she felt no pain but this time she couldn't, it was like a triple stab in the heart that she couldn't pretend didn't hurt. Not only is the person she loves engaged to another person, she had to see him kiss another woman, and to top it off hear him say he loved Paige more than he had previously loved her. Once it truly sunk in to Amy what was happening she immediately burst out of the room sprinting as far away from Matt and Paige as she could get.

"Aimes wait" Matt yelled out,

"Don't. I think it's best if you stay here, I'll go" Trish suggested,

Matt stopped and nodded softly agreeing to back down and let Trish handle this one, allowing Trish, accompanied by Nikki, to run off to follow her best friend.

"Hey Aimes open up, it's just me and Nikki" Trish demanded as she knocked on the locked bedroom door,

"I'm okay guys, I just need some time on my own"

"You were there for me when I needed you the most with Jeff, please let me be a good bestfriend and allow me to be there for you too" she pleaded,

"And you helped me when John came, we aren't leaving until we get to do the same for you"

Slowly Amy finally opened the door allowing her friends to enter. It broke Trish's heart to see the strongest woman she knew so vulnerable, so hurt and so broken, as floods of tears poured down Amy's face, it was a sight not many people would see very often, even Trish.

"We finally got somewhere" she let out,

"When he started talking to me again, when he forgave me and we kind of started a road to friendship, it gave me hope. I thought that maybe one day he would forgive me, maybe like how one day you might forgive Jeff. That maybe, just maybe we could get back together" she sobbed rubbing away the tears from her face,

"I know now I was stupid to even think that, he never would have wanted me back"

"Then that's his loss" Nikki told her friend,

"No it's not, he could do so much better than me" she paused and laughed slightly, "Well I mean he already has achieved it now, he's got Paige, someone far better then me"

"Don't say that" Trish demanded,

"Why? You and me both know it's true"

"No it's not, you're amazing Amy. You made one mistake yeah but you can't be punished the rest of your life for that"

"I know it was over between us years ago and I lost all hope when we broke up back then but...but now I truly know that he don't love me anymore, that we're over forever."

"They may break up, I mean he's dated people since you and it didn't work and Paige has had failed engagements before"

"Exactly, just because they're engaged don't mean they'll last, trust me I know" Nikki reassured,

"It doesn't matter if they break up or not because it's over between us completely either way, back then when he dated Ashley or whoever else I still knew that his heart belonged to me just that his trust didn't, today I could see for the first time his love wasn't for me" she said trying to hold back the tears,

"Listen babe I know it's hard, that it isn't going to be easy seeing them together and that it breaks your heart. But just like Matt you will move on too. You'll be okay" the blonde said,

"Trish is right Amy, you will find the right guy, you'll be just fine" Nikki added,

"The only person I ever really loved is getting married to someone else, how can I be okay?"

"Because you just will be, I just know it"

"How do you know that?" Amy cried,

"Because you're beautiful, strong, funny, smart, kind, loving and just one of the most amazing people I know. No one deserves love and happiness more than you" Trish said taking her best friend's hand,

"That's not true"

"No it is. Amy you'll be okay, I promise" Trish smiled wiping away the mascara stains from her cheek,

Amy smiled back and laughed softly,

"I'm so embarrassing crying over a guy I haven't dated in years I'm too badass for that, excuse my momentary moment of weakness" Amy laughed mocking herself,

"It's okay, we all have our moments" Trish reassured hugging her bestie,

"And it's not embarrassing, it's completely understandable" Nikki said joining the hug,

 _Knock Knock_

"Hey sorry to interrupt we just wanted to check up on Amy" Roman said as he opened the door with Randy,

"I'm fine but thank you boys" she smiled hugging them both,

"Are you sure?" Randy said,

"Yeah I'm sure, I mean it's not gonna be easy seeing them together but if he's happy then I'm happy" she smiled truly meaning what she said,

"Where's Dean?" Nikki asked,

"He's out on the balcony" Roman answered,

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah I think so but it's probably hard on him too considering Paige was his ex and he used to be head over heels in love with her"

"I'm gonna go check on him, that's if your okay Amy of course" Nikki questioned,

"Of course I'm fine, go" she reassured.

* * *

"Hey stranger" Nikki said softly as she entered the balcony standing besides him,

"Hey" he smiled weakly,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Come on it's me, you can talk to me"

He looked up at her slowly and she placed her hand on his arm reassuring him that she was there for him. He took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"I didn't particularly have any intention of getting back together but I dunno it's just kind of sad knowing we never will. I don't have any feelings for Paige and wasn't trying to get her back or anything but it just feels weird you know?"

"Yeah I get it, it's one thing not knowing what will happen but it's another when you know nothing ever will"

"Exactly, and I mean I did love her at one point, she's probably the only person I have ever actually loved, it's worrying not knowing if I'll find that again"

"You don't have to worry about that, you certainly will"

"I hope so"

"I know so" she said taking his hand in hers,

Dean smiled and let out a soft laugh,

"You're a stubborn one aren't ya"

"Yes but that's one of the many things you love about me" she smiled,

"Yeah" he let out as he smiled back at her,

He looked up at her eyes, their eyes locked for a small moment before he quickly moved his glance.

"We better go find the others" Dean suggested,

"Um yeah sure" Nikki replied confused at his sudden urgency to leave.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Amy and Dean were being comforted, Seth went off to grab a beer from the kitchen.

"Hey can we talk?"

Seth turned around to see the pink haired beauty standing awkwardly by the counter in his shirt. He sighed, he wasn't really in the mood to talk to Sasha but he also wasn't in the mood to cause a problem between them, so to be civil he nodded.

"What happened outside?" she asked softly,

"What do you mean what happened outside?"

"You know between us"

"You were the one who gave me a lap dance, remember?"

"Yeah I know but what does it mean for us?"

"There is no us Sasha, it was just a dare"

"But you chose for me to do it to you and you let me keep your shirt on"

"Yes because why would I want to watch you give another guy a lap dance or want the other guys to see your boobs? I may hate you but I don't want to see another guy getting to touch or see you"

"But you also participated in actions on my body that you didn't have to" she said moving her hands across her boobs so that he knew exactly what she was talking about,

"It was just a dare Sasha I was in the moment, I'm sorry if it gave you any idea of anything besides that"

"So it didn't mean anything to you, there's no feelings there?"

"Of course not" Seth said taking a deep gulp,

Sasha just nodded her head softly slightly taken aback, this wasn't how the conversation went in her head. She thought they were getting somewhere and that maybe there was something to fight for, but was she just fighting a losing battle?

"Okay, well I'll see you later then" she said smiling at him softly before exiting the room.

Sasha went upstairs to find a bathroom. As soon as she locked the door, she slid down the door and broke down in tears. The dare meant something to her, it reminded her of what they used to be, she felt the spark they once shared, the passion and love they had for each other. She knew he felt it too, she didn't doubt that. But it was becoming increasingly hard for her to keep trying when it was clear he did not trust her, he didn't want her back and that he refused to admit his feelings. Sasha rubbed away her tears, took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts so that she could go back down and put on her tough face, she didn't want to let it break her just yet anyway.

* * *

In the garden remained Matt, Paige and Jeff who had stayed there following everyone running off somewhere.

"Well that didn't go well" Jeff joked,

"You think?" Matt responded sarcastically,

"I feel awful, she's gonna hate me isn't she?" Paige panicked,

"Nah Amy is a great girl, she will understand that Matt had to move on one day" Jeff defended,

"I should have waited to tell her about the engagement"

"Yeah Matt you should have, didn't we agree we were going to wait a couple months before telling them all?"

"I know but I just wanted them to back off, I ain't having my future wife kissing my brother"

"Well they were gonna find out one day, may not have been ideal but they'll come through. Just enjoy your engagement and have fun here" Jeff said,

"It's going to be hard if his ex hates us but let's hope for the best" Paige said.

"He's right babe, I have you and that's all that matters to me. I love you" he smiled widely at her to which she did the same,

Matt leaned in closer and embraced her in a deep kiss.

"Uhmm" Trish coughed letting them know that everyone had returned,

"Oh you guys are back, sorry we didn't see" Paige said as she quickly pulled away from him,

"Amy can we talk?"

"There's actually no need, I'm fine you don't have to explain anything to me. If you're happy Matt then so am I, I honestly wish you both nothing but love and happiness and am genuinely happy for you" she smiled at both Matt and Paige,

Paige was relieved, she looked up to Amy and really didn't want her idol to hate her. Matt knew how sincere Amy's words were and was grateful that Amy was so supportive of his happiness. Matt went up to Amy picking her up in a large hug as he thanked her.

"Honestly guys we need to celebrate your engagement, so no more drama or running off anyone because we need to party" she cheered raising the bottle of champagne she had behind her back,

Everyone started cheering and went to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Trish looked at her best friend who was hugging the engaged couple, proud to be her best friend. There was no one Trish knew that was as strong as Amy, she knew that if it was herself in Amy's position she would not be able to bare seeing Jeff with another woman. She was also proud at what an amazing person she was, she knew Amy was being honest when she said she wished them a lifetime of happiness and wanted what was best for Matt, but she wasn't being honest when she said she was fine, Trish knew that Amy was far from it. Amy was completely heartbroken and devastated but her love and respect for Matt meant that she wouldn't let that come in the way of this happy time for him, she was too strong and good of a person for that. Trish went up to Amy and gave her a huge hug.

"I love you" Trish said,

Amy smiled at her best friend, she nodded knowing that Trish was saying that she had done the right thing and that she would be there for her.

The rest of the evening was positive, everyone was happy and there was no more drama. Even Maria and Maryse were on their best behaviour. Amy managed to put on a tough act for a good few hours but went off for an early night, she was emotionally exhausted but Paige and Matt appreciated her strong effort, she was also joined by Sasha who too felt emotionally drained, but for a different reason. The rest of the gang remained to celebrate the engagement.

"Hey" Trish said tapping the brunette on the shoulder,

"Hey Trish" Nikki replied hugging her friend,

"How's things between you and Dean after you know what?" she winked,

Nikki rolled and smiled at her friend,

"I don't know he's a bit moody with me sometimes but I think we're good, we're too good friends to let something stupid ruin it"

"Friends, right." she paused, "anyway how is Dean taking the engagement?"

"We spoke and after I thought he was fine but I guess not" she said pointing in his direction,

Dean was sitting by himself with a beer in his hand just staring at the sky.

"In all fairness he was like that before he found out about the engagement, I feel like something else may be on his mind" Trish responded,

"What else could he be upset about?" Nikki wondered,

"You really are stupid" Trish rolled her eyes before walking away,

Nikki stood there confused, unsure why she was stupid.

"Am I missing something?" Nikki yelled about to follow Trish,

"Hey guys, can we have your attention quickly?"

Everyone gathered around.

"Thanks. Listen me and Paige just wanted to thank you all for celebrating with us, we know this isn't the most ideal situation to be in but we appreciate all of your understanding, especially Amy even though she's sleeping right now so can't hear this. But thank you guys so much for celebrating with us" Matt said,

"Yeah we honestly appreciate it so much and have had such a good night, I know it's our own celebration but I'm exhausted so we're gonna head to bed" Paige added,

"BOO" Randy yelled to which Roman and John joined in,

"Grandma and Grandpa it's not even that late" Nikki yelled,

"I know we're sorry but we want some alone time, so later losers" Matt said as he took Paige away and upstairs.

"Party's over guys let's all go to bed" Trish suggested,

"Yeah I'm tired too" Seth added.

Everyone finally agreed to go to sleep, there was some resistance from Randy and Roman but when everyone else left they admitted defeat and went to bed. Even though there was an obvious unexpected turn that no one thought would occur happened, they still managed to end the night on good terms. With most people in the house being able to have a smile on their face as they got to sleep, not everyone was quite so lucky though. But when they awoke, it was safe to say that the smiles will disappear when they find out **_whose ex is next_**...


	12. Nightmare for the Hardy boyz

Just going to jump straight in on this chapter so enjoy xxxxxx

* * *

A loud scream echoed through the entire house waking up everyone from their sleep, even the heavy sleepers heard the loud roar and immediately shot up. The only person who managed to not hear the loud roar was Maria who was in the master bedroom on the top floor furthest away from the noise, thus avoiding the noise.

"Omg did you guys hear that?" Sasha said shooting up from her bed,

"Why does everyone shout and scream so early in the morning?" Amy moaned,

"It wasn't me and Trish this time at least" Nikki let out rubbing her eyes,

"Are you girls okay?" Roman yelled bursting in the room with Randy, Seth and Dean in a panic,

"Yeah we are fine" Trish answered,

"Who screamed?" Dean asked,

"None of us must have been Paige, Maria or Maryse"

"Maybe Matt was giving Paige an engagement treat" Randy joked which received a glare from the girls,

"Sorry, but let's go check it out" Randy told everyone,

They all went downstairs trying to find out what was going on. They saw Maryse in the garden, she was naked covering herself with the garden coach pillow, screaming like crazy at someone but they couldn't see who from their position but they all had an idea that it was probably John. However they were left confused when John walked down the stairs to join them in finding out what was going on. Roman opened the door to the garden and they all rushed in to see what was happening.

"Are you okay?" John asked worried,

"What the hell is going on Maryse?" Trish asked,

"Yeah what's with all the screaming?" Dean added,

"Umm maybe the fact that these perverts broke into our house, are in our garden and have now seen me naked" she screamed,

"We're not perverts we didn't know you would come down to the garden naked, and we didn't break in we are the new housemates" one man defended,

With all the screaming and everyone being so concerned about Maryse they all seemed to miss the fact that there were two familiar faces sitting at the garden table but not familiar in terms of the villa, to the villa they were new. But they didn't need an introduction, everyone knew who the two blondes were.

"Hey what's going..." Matt started but didn't finish his sentence as he saw what everyone was staring at,

"...On" Jeff finished his brothers sentence shocked at what he was seeing,

"Jeff" One blonde said,

"Matt" said the other,

Jeff let out a deep breath,

"Chris"

"Adam" said the other Hardy,

"I'm sorry should I get you guys some name tags or are we good here?" Maryse asked sarcastically,

"Maryse" Trish scolded,

"Trish" Maryse yelled back,

"Trish" Chris shot up acknowledging her for the first time,

"Chris" she replied smiling,

"Amy"

"Adam" Amy replied awkwardly,

"Okay enough with the names already" Randy yelled.

"Well what did I miss?" Paige said joining everyone confused to see Adam and Chris,

"Maryse why don't you go put some clothes on?" John suggested,

"Good idea, perverts!" she yelled at the two before leaving,

"Honestly didn't know that she would come down naked"

"She does it all the time because no one is awake this early, she makes us breakfast in bed" John explained,

"Well I'm sorry but it wasn't intentional" Chris defended,

"When she calms down she will understand that" John replied,

"Well anyway we are the newest ex's to join the villa, we're sorry for the dramatic entrance but nice to see everyone" Adam said going to hug all the girls and shake all the guys hands,

When Adam got to Matt he extended his hand but Matt still hadn't forgiven or forgotten, Matt folded his arms refusing to shake his once friend's hand. After this, Chris just said hi to everyone generally rather than to each person so he did not have to go to shake Jeff's hand, meaning there wasn't an awkward atmosphere created by Jeff potentially doing the same thing.

"Well this is awkward" Roman said,

Everyone glared at Roman, his commentary did not help.

"Thanks captain obvious" Nikki said sarcastically,

 _BING_

"I don't think even the tablet can make things worse so hey there's a bright side" Dean said trying to break the tension,

"What does it say?" Matt asked,

 _'Welcome Adam and Chris to Ex on the Beach, there already seems to be tension in the air so it's time for you and your ex's to go release some stress at the spa, will old romances come back to life much to the disappointment of the Hardy Boyz or has the spark been fully let out' Sasha read from the tablet of terror._

"Well this should be fun" Amy said sarcastically,

"Hey you never know it might surprise you" Adam smiled,

"You're not actually going to go are you?" Matt looked shocked as he asked Amy,

"Yeah why wouldn't I?"

"Maybe because that's the asshole you cheated on me with and why we broke up"

"Matt it was a couple years ago now let it go" Paige said,

"Exactly, besides it's not like your still my boyfriend I can go on a date with him now and it be okay" Amy shot back,

"It's not okay if you have any respect for me but of course you don't, nothing new there"

"That's not fair Matt" Amy said softly,

"Whatever, have fun on your date" Matt said before walking off,

"I'm sorry about him, he's still hurt by the whole situation" Paige apologised,

"It's fine, I understand" Adam replied,

"Well we better go get ready for the date" Trish said grabbing Amy's hand,

"Wait Trish can I talk to you quickly?" Jeff asked,

"Yeah sure, let's go to the kitchen"

* * *

"Listen I just wanted to say have fun on your date" Jeff said confidently,

"Please you hope the date sucks, come on what do you really want to say?" Trish laughed,

Jeff laughed softly,

"Well I know we have been talking and building a friendship but you know how I feel about you. I hope this date makes you realise if you don't already that you want to give me a second chance. I mean if it doesn't I'll still be waiting until you do, but if you realise that you can't, well, I just wanted to make it clear that in my eyes this is going somewhere, if it's not in your eyes then let me know because I don't want to waste me time. Don't get me wrong I'm willing to wait as long as it takes but I'm wiling to wait for us to eventually happen, if it's not going to then I need to know so I can accept friendship is all it ever will be"

"I understand and I'll let you know as soon as I know exactly what I want, but is that it? Nothing you want to say about Chris?"

He took a deep breath before addressing her questions,

"I can't say I'm not worried and can't say I'm happy but you can do what you want, and even though we aren't together I trust you not to do anything with Chris, even though you don't owe me anything"

"You're right I don't, but I don't like Chris like that, not yet anyway" she teased winking at Jeff,

"Oi, don't joke with me, at least I hope your joking"

"You never know" she laughed,

"Well I better let you go get ready"

"See you later Jeff" Trish said kissing Jeff on the cheek as a goodbye.

Jeff put his hand to his cheek and smiled slightly. Him and Trish seemed to be heading in the right direction but he knew his jealousy and anger issues were not as resolved as he was letting on, he still had the same issues he once had. Chris Jericho was Trish's ex and they were together for a long time, there was a time where everyone thought they'd end up happily ever after married and in love, including him. Trish was once completely in love with Chris and he was head over heels in love with her, Jeff being a friend to both of them at the time knew that well. It was hard for him to grasp that feelings can change and that maybe the love the pair once shared was truly gone. As he told Trish, he wasn't happy and he was worried, worried that they will realise that they are meant to be together, but his insecurities had pushed Trish away in the past and he refused to let it happen again.

* * *

While Amy and Trish went on their date with Adam and Chris, Nikki and Sasha decided to have a girly catch up. It had been a while since they had properly spoke because they were on different brands, Nikki on Smackdown and Sasha being on Raw, it was nice for the two to spend some time together again. They both decided to soak in the sun by the pool on the sun lounge chairs so they could talk.

"How's things with Seth?" Nikki asked,

"Terrible"

"That bad?"

"He hates me"

"Please he never could"

"Trust me he does"

"He loves you but you broke his heart. He's convincing himself he hates you so he can try move on"

"I slept with one of his best friends, in fact Roman is like his brother. John basically did the same thing to you, don't you hate him?"

"I hate what he did to me, I hate that he broke my heart and I hate that I let him. But I have loved that man for years, I don't think it's possible for me to even know how to hate him. That's how I know Seth could never hate you"

"Could you ever forgive John for what he did?" Sasha asked knowing what her answer would be,

Nikki looked up at Sasha and smiled sympathetically.

"No"

"Exactly, even if he don't hate me he will never forgive me"

"Me and Seth are different people and so are you and John. John didn't have the decency to even tell me, I only know because of Maria. There was a lot of other issues with me and John, other things he did to me that I can't forgive besides the cheating. And yeah I know deep down that he did love me too but not the same way I did. John wouldn't change if I forgave him because he doesn't truly care about how it hurt me, your not like that"

"To Seth maybe I am"

"Well then he doesn't know the real you, you made a mistake yeah but you weren't even with Seth at the time, it's not like you cheated on him"

"What I did is basically just as bad"

"Maybe it is. But you and Seth are meant to be together, everyone knows it. He will forgive you he just has to, I mean Sasha Banks and Seth Rollins, now that's the real deal"

Sasha smiled, little flashbacks of her and Seth came to her mind, she would do anything to be in his arms again.

"But if he can't forgive you then I guess I was wrong but that means then someone else is out there that you are meant to be with."

"I don't want someone else"

Listen Sasha, you can't keep fighting for him forever, if he won't forgive you and there's no trust there then you guys will never work. I hope he forgives you I really do, but if he doesn't then fuck him. You are an amazing woman and deserve a lot more than chasing after a guy that don't want you"

"So what are you saying? You think I should just forget about him?"

"No, I am saying fight for him, fight for your love because in your heart that's what you want to do. But if he keeps knocking you down then, well then maybe it's time for you to try move on too because there's someone else out there. Just make sure you know if it's time to say you've done everything you could and stop fighting a losing battle"

Sasha stared to the sky as she took in her friend's words.

"You're right. I deep down know he won't ever forgive me but I have to try otherwise I know I would regret it for the rest of my life. But I can't keep trying forever" Sasha shook away the tears that were starting to form,

"Enough about Seth, I just want to have some fun and think about myself rather than him for one day" Sasha said,

"Cheers to that" Nikki smiled as she raised her glass,

"Hey pretty ladies" Randy said as he sat on the edge of Nikki's sun lounger,

Roman and Dean both sat on the spare one next to Sasha,

"What you girls chatting about?" Roman asked,

"Nothing much just catching up" Sasha answered,

"Well do you mind if we join you girls?"

"Not at all catch a tan with us, you need it Dean" Nikki joked,

"Hey I do not need anything, me and my pale skin are perfectly happy"

After five minutes of relaxing in the sun, the boys were already bored. The girls wanted to relax like their friends would be doing at the spa so wanted silence so they could try nap, the lack of conversation for those few minutes were too much for them to handle, they needed constant entertainment.

Randy looked at Dean and Roman, he pointed at the pool gesturing what he was thinking. Roman and Dean caught onto what Randy wanted to do and was in. Roman grabbed Sasha by the arms and Dean by the legs swinging her back and forth by the pool and Randy grabbed Nikki, simultaneously they threw them in the water while they tried to protest. Both girls emerged from the water with the same annoyed look on their faces.

"I'm gonna kill you guys" Nikki screamed,

All three boys jumped into the pool to join the girls,

"Please don't, we were just bored" Randy laughed,

"Yeah we wanted to play some water volleyball, the net is set up and everything"

"You could have just told us, rather than throwing us in like that" Sasha yelled splashing the water at them,

"We didn't think of that" Roman replied,

"Idiots" Nikki rolled her eyes,

"Are we playing or what?" Randy asked,

"There's an odd number of us"

"Not to worry, SETH GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN YOU FAT FACE AND COME PLAY" Dean shouted so loud even the neighbors could hear,

Seth finally came out to the garden,

"What took so long?" Roman asked,

"I was eating a sandwich"

"Well hurry up and jump in, we want to play" Dean demanded,

Seth took off his shirt revealing his perfectly chiseled chest, Sasha couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sight. She quickly realised she was staring and looked away before Seth caught her. He finally jumped in the pool to join them all.

"So what are the teams?" Nikki asked,

"Let's just split everyone half way, you three are closer to the other side anyway, so we will just do you guys against me Nikki and Seth" Randy suggested,

"Sasha and Dean looks like you two are with me" Roman told them before they swam under the net to go to the other side,

Dean served and Nikki went to return it over the net but it slammed in the water right in front of her.

"Go again I wasn't ready" Nikki excused,

"Oh please you're just rubbish" Dean teased,

"Excuse me" Nikki said crossing her arms,

"Maybe sports just isn't your thing" Dean teased,

"I'm a WWE athlete!" Nikki exclaimed,

"Yeah but I always thought Brie was the better twin"

Nikki opened her mouth shocked at his comment but it turned into a smile,

"Oh it's on Ambrose"

The teams were pretty even and so was the score, after Deans words Nikki quickly went to competitive mode and was really good, she was definitely better than Randy who barely managed to get the ball over the net to the other side. Her and Seth were both good but so were Roman and Dean, especially Roman who was the best natural athlete there was and so was therefore amazing at any sport he played. But thankfully for the other team, Sasha was absolutely terrible, she hadn't once managed to successfully return the ball and barely managed to even connect with the ball. This led to the score being even and it was the final ball, whoever got this won and as Nikki's team was serving they were pretty confident they had this won. Nikki was playing to win, she didn't care if it was unfair whenever she served she would aim for Sasha who she knew would mess it up.

The ball was perfectly aimed at Sasha and all hope at winning in Dean's eyes were gone he had already looked away and splashed the water in angry defeat. Sasha managed to hit the ball this time but of course it failed to go over the net. However, even though Sasha wasn't aiming for this to happen, it perfectly set up Roman to spike the ball over the net making them the winners.

Roman cheered in excitement that they had actually won, he went up to Sasha picking her up and spinning her around as she too screamed excitedly.

"OMG we did" she screamed,

Dean finally turned around to realise his team were cheering in victory and joined in the celebration.

"You did it" Roman smiled at her,

She smiled back and jumped in his arms again to celebrate the victory. Seth looked up at the two all over each other, a pit in his stomach formed and he couldn't help but be jealous. He pulled himself out of the water and walked away, he knew they were just celebrating but he couldn't bare to even see Roman and Sasha touching.

"Well that was fun" Randy said happily,

Nikki turned back at him and shot him a death glare,

"If you wasn't so useless we would have won" she said annoyed,

"Roman was on the other team of course we weren't going to win" Randy justified,

"What do you mean the score was even idiot, that means are teams were well matched. You just didn't help our team in any way" she yelled at him,

"I was better than Sasha"

"Barely" Nikki shot back,

"Now now Nikki no need to be a soar loser" Dean teased,

Nikki rolled her eyes, she hated to lose but especially to Dean after all of his smack talk, she really wanted to shut him up.

"I've had enough of your nonsense I'm going to shower" she said leaving the pool,

"Aren't you going to shake my hand and say well done?" he laughed,

Nikki stopped walking, turned around, smiled and then raised her middle finger at Dean before turning back around and walking away. Dean just laughed, he loved to annoy Nikki.

* * *

Later in the evening after everyone had showered, Seth was of course tucking into some food.

"Always eating aren't ya" Roman said as he entered the kitchen and saw Seth,

Seth just laughed and nodded.

"You okay?" Roman asked,

"Yeah man you?"

"I'm fine, you just seem a bit down"

"I'm good"

"Okay then" Roman said taking his word for it,

"So well done winning volley ball" Seth congratulated,

"I didn't think we were going to win to be honest, as soon as I saw the ball was going for Sasha I thought we were toast" he laughed,

"Yeah she was pretty bad" Seth smiled taking a bite of his burger,

"Yeah well she managed to do good in the end"

"Yeah, quite a celebration between the two of you"

Roman looked at Seth slightly confused,

"Is there anything going on between you guys? I mean you seemed pretty close"

"Is that what has been bothering you?"

"No it's just..."

"...You're jealous"

"I'm not jealous" Seth defended,

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

"I get it Seth you don't have to lie, I understand it probably annoyed you to see us together. But you know she loves you. There's nothing to worry about" Roman smiled at his friend,

"I'm not worried, I don't care"

"We both know you do"

"I don't, I'm not interested in her she can do what she wants. But as you are my good friend, she is my ex and you did sleep together I don't really wanna see you two all over each other"

"Why don't you just give her a chance? I mean if you can forgive me then why can't you forgive her?"

"Do you want me to unforgive you because I will?"

"No no of course not" Roman pleaded,

"I'm just saying she is in love with you and I know you still love her, I know she messed up but she made you happy. Don't let your stubbornness get in the way of your happiness. At the end of it, she makes you happy and you love her, is it worth throwing that away over a stupid mistake?" Roman proceeded,

"I just don't trust her anymore"

"She didn't cheat on you, it's not like she ever was disloyal to you. I know sleeping with one of your ex best friends and enemy at the time was wrong but you guys were over, she never would have done that if you were still together"

"It doesn't matter if we were together or not she was out of order. I would never have slept with Bayley or even one of her less close friends as it is disrespectful, especially so soon after the break up"

"I get that, but she was so devastated she just wasn't thinking straight. She just wanted to forget about you and get rid of the pain, it wasn't smart but she was drunk off her head"

"So I need to worry that every time she gets drunk she will sleep with one of my friends?"

"Seth I know you know she wouldn't especially now knowing how much it hurt you, she wouldn't ever do that again"

Seth sighed.

"I know, but I would never have hurt her like she hurt me in the first place. I can't forgive that"

"Love makes you do stupid things and heartbreak makes you do even stupidier things, never mind being drunk on top of that"

Roman paused before carrying on,

"Life is too short not to be with the person you love and who makes you happy. Yeah she might hurt you again, you may even hurt her, or you guys might be happy and live the rest of your life glad that you made the right decision but you'll never know unless you try. I mean of course it's up to you but in twenty years make sure you don't regret not giving the love between you two a second chance." Roman said before walking away leaving Seth to think.

Seth loved Sasha still, everyone knew that even Sasha. A part of him knew that love would never go away, a part of his heart will always belong to Sasha. He wanted to be with her, to go back to how things were, to hold her in his arms, to taste her lips again. But as much as he wanted all of this, the thought of her and Roman couldn't escape his head. A relationship without trust is nothing and he just simply didn't trust her not to break his heart again.

* * *

Next time on Ex on the Beach: WWE edition...

How will the double date between Amy, Adam, Trish and Chris go?

Will there be any sparks between Chris and Trish?

Will there be any sparks between Amy and Adam?

What does this mean for the Hardy brothers?

And most importantly, whose ex is next?


	13. A couple of ex's reuniting

Hey guys, back with an update but please review if you want me to carry on with this story, whose ex you still want to see before I end the story and who you want those ex's to be. Anyway hope you enjoy please review and again thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story so far, I appreciate you xxxx

* * *

 _Previously on Ex on The Beach: WWE edition..._

 _Adam and Chris shocked everyone when they arrived at the house,_

 _They were sent on a date to reunite with Trish and Amy,_

 _Seth seemed bothered seeing Sasha and Roman being friendly,_

 _Dean and Nikki still seem to be good friends after their hook up,_

 _But will that change?_

 _Will ex's reunite on the date?_

 _Will Seth ever forgive Sasha?_

 _Will Trish ever forgive Jeff?_

 _And most importantly whose ex is next?_

* * *

Chris, Trish, Adam and Amy finally arrived at the spa. Chris and Trish had their room separate to Amy and Adam allowing each pair to talk in private. While they were getting massaged Adam finally picked up the courage to say something to Amy. They hadn't spoke much since everything that happened, somewhat out of respect to Matt but also because they couldn't deal with their own guilt. Adam didn't feel good about what went down even if people thought he didn't care because of how it was portrayed. No one beat Adam up about it more than himself. He had never wanted to hurt Matt but he just couldn't help how he felt about Amy, he still couldn't help it. No matter how much he tried something just kept pulling him towards her.

"It's been a while huh?" he asked started the conversation,

"Yeah it has..." she paused, "How've you been Adam?" she asked sincerely,

"I've been good actually, yourself?"

"Yeah not too bad, I mean as good as a person can be living with their ex and his new fiancee"

"Wait what?"

"Matt and Paige are engaged"

"Shut up" Adam sat up in shock before being pushed back down by the masseuse,

Amy smiled slightly at his reaction.

"Well I'm glad he's happy" Adam said genuinely meaning it,

"Me too" she smiled,

"I mean no thanks to us but hey he got there eventually"

"Yeah and hopefully we will get there too" she sighed slightly,

"We?" Adam said taken a back slightly,

"No not us two as in together, us two as individuals" Amy stuttered in embarrassment,

Adam laughed slightly,

"Well you don't have to worry I have no doubt that you will get there"

"Well I have my doubts"

"You shouldn't Ames, you are an amazing woman that has guys dying to be with you. It's not a question whether you will find someone it's just whether they are good enough for you"

"Please no one wants me"

"Everyone does"

"Oh yeah like who?" she asked rolling her eyes,

"Like me" he said looking up at her,

Amy looked up at him slightly confused, the pair stared at each other for a few moments before Adam winked at her and looked away. Amy rolled her eyes, Adam always had a cheeky charm about him. It was what she liked and disliked the most about him.

* * *

In the other room Trish and Chris were talking about anything and everything, well everything except about their relationship. But finally when the massage was over and the masseuse's left the room the awkward silence finally forced them to address the elephant in the room. The two had the towels wrapped around them and sat up on the same massage chair next to each other so they could have the serious talk. Trish and Chris were friends, they ended their relationship on relatively positive terms and wanted to stay in each other's lives. But that didn't mean there wasn't stuff they needed to talk about, especially now that Trish was single.

"What are you doing here Chris?" Trish asked diving straight in,

"A nice holiday with friends, who would say no?"

"I mean with me, what are your intentions?"

"I don't have any Trish"

"So you don't want to try get me back, or annoy Jeff or I don't know"

"Trish you moved on and so have I, it's been years since we have broke up. As amazing as you are I'm not gonna chase after you my entire life like some little love puppy. You love Jeff now and I accept that"

"Okay good because I don't need things to get any more complicated or weird between us"

"Don't worry Trish, I know your heart is no longer with me and it hasn't been for a while. Yeah maybe at a point I hoped you would break up with Jeff and we would get back together but I see that we just stopped working. Don't get me wrong I loved you and a part of me always will even though you may not feel the same but it's been over between us for a while now, I've accepted that. Now you just need Jeff to accept that"

"I don't know if he ever can"

"Then he's not meant to be with you. Hell you damn well know I think you can do better I mean the asshole cheated on you. I don't personally think anyone that loves and respects the person they are with can do something like that if they truly cared like they claim they do but hey it's your call to make. And I know you love the stupid idiot"

"Love isn't always enough"

"Well people change and by the fact he didn't try rip my head off like he used to like a crazy gorilla, I think he's at least changed a bit"

"I'm confused do you support Team Jeff or not"

"I'm Team Trish and whatever or whoever makes you happy then that's all I care about"

Trish smiled at her ex and good friend, she loved Chris and was so grateful to have him in her life. She wondered what would have happened if they had never broke up or if Jeff and herself hadn't started dating, would Trish be with Chris right now?

"Chris just so you know a part of me will always love you too, I know it may not seem like that whether I'm with Jeff or not but it's true, don't forget that"

Chris turned and smiled as he looked at her to which she returned. It was nice to hear that, he had always felt like he cared more about their relationship than she had.

Chris leaned his head slowly towards Trish's. Trish looked down at his lips that were getting ever so closer towards hers. She did not move as Chris' lips crashed into hers and his hand held the back of her neck in place, in fact Trish kissed him back placing her hands softly on his chest. The two broke apart and slowly opened their eyes and stared into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Trish smiled softly,

"One last kiss" Chris answered,

Trish leaned her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. It was kind of a sad moment for the two. Even though they were already broken up and had been for a while, it felt like another one all over again. It was a nice closure though knowing that their book was truly over. Even though they had already known this deep down they were certain of it now. Whether Trish ended up with Jeff or not, the reason would not be determined by Chris. Trish would always hold a love in her heart for Chris but they were truly over. What happens now between Jeff and Trish was down to them and only them.

* * *

The double date was finally over and they finally returned back to the house. Sasha and Nikki ran up to the two girls and the four went off somewhere to have a little girly gossip. All the guys approached Chris and Adam, they wanted to give them a proper welcome as they didn't really have time for this before. Matt and Jeff had obviously not initially joined the guys to do this as they remained seated with Paige.

Jeff took a deep breath,

"Come on let's go" Jeff said,

"Go where?" Matt asked,

"To Chris and Adam, let's try be civil and not make things awkward"

"Hell no, I'll talk to Chris later but there's no way I'm going to go anywhere near Adam"

"Come on man it's been years and you're happy now, why does he even still bother you?"

"Why did Chris bother you when you were with Trish? She didn't cheat on you with him"

"Because I was jealous and insecure and because I love with her. But I'm trying to be mature and change that childishness so if you'll excuse me" Jeff said leaving Matt and going to greet Adam and Chris,

"He's right you know" Paige said,

"About what?"

"That it's been years, you shouldn't even still care"

"Paige, I don't care how long it's been that's still the guy that fucked my girl"

"Your girl?" she shot back annoyed,

"You know what I mean, my girl at the time" he said placing his hand on her knee

"Well why does it even matter? It lead you to me, aren't you happy about that?"

"Of course I am. Listen babe, I'm not upset about me and her no longer being together and I don't hate him because he's the reason for that. I hate him because he was my friend who betrayed me and broke my trust. Yeah I don't love Amy anymore and it's been ages but he will always be that guy to me",

Paige took a soft breath and nodded her head trying to understand where he was coming from. Matt smiled at her and kissed her softly trying to reassure her that that was all there was to it, nothing more.

* * *

"Hey" Jeff said as he approached the two extending his hand to Adam and then Chris,

Chris shook his hand back and nodded at Jeff acknowledging the gesture. Everyone was friends with Adam and Chris who were friends with Matt and Jeff, sure some were closer to some in particular but they were all generally friends. It would be a whole lot more comfortable for everyone if they all got along.

"So how was the date?" Randy asked,

Chris looked up at Jeff to see his reaction,

"It's okay you can talk about it" Jeff smiled,

"Well yeah it was great, we talked about everything and we're all good" Chris said,

"So what did you guys talk about and decide then?" Jeff asked,

"I'll let her explain everything" he answered,

"Well what about yours Adam?" John asked,

"It was good too".

* * *

"Spill"

"What? Amy and Trish said,

"How was the dates?" Nikki asked,

"Mine was actually pretty nice, the massage was great and it was nice to talk to Adam again"

"Did anything happen between you two?" Sasha asked,

"No but he did say if he were to end up with me he would be happy which was kind of surprising"

"Wait what omg does he like you? Do you like him?" Nikki squealed,

"Slow down, I'm not even thinking about that, it was nice just to talk to him let's not make it anything more than what it actually is"

"Well what about you Trish? Is he here to win you back?" Sasha asked,

"Nah nothing like that, we're just friends and both know that's for the best. I will always have love for him but I'm not in love with him. But we did kiss"

"What?" the other three girls screamed,

"It didn't mean anything, it was kind of like our one last kiss goodbye"

"So no sparks there?"

"Not at all, it was nice but it was just the closure we needed"

"So does that mean you're going to give Jeff another shot?" Amy asked,

"I still don't know, I guess I need to talk to him about the date and see from there"

"Jeff's gonna flip" Sasha said worried,

"If he does then I have my answer, me and Jeff are not meant to be and will not get back together"

"Well let's hope for his sake then he doesn't" Nikki said.

* * *

Sasha went to the kitchen to go get some water but as she went to leave the kitchen she bumped into someone spilling the water on them.

"I'm so sorry" Sasha said as she looked up to see the two very brown eyes she had been hoping to stare into for a long time,

"It's okay" Seth said softly,

Sasha furrowed her eyebrows in confusion,

"It is?" she asked confused,

"Yeah, I mean it was an accident right?"

"Yeah but I bumped into you and spilt water on you, that would normally receive me being yelled at, a sassy comment or just silence and you walking away from me"

Seth laughed slightly,

"That's probably true but I guess there's no need for me to be rude so it's okay"

"Well thanks" she said softly,

"Why you saying thanks on top of an apology?"

"I don't know, I mean this is the longest most pleasant conversation we've had in a while I guess I am just a bit flustered about how to act"

"Well why don't you go refill your glass of water and let's just get out of the kitchen and join the others" Seth smiled,

She smiled back and nodded.

* * *

"Hey can we talk?"

"Yeah sure" Jeff smiled as he tapped on the bed gesturing for her to sit next to him,

Trish smiled as she sat up on the bed facing toward him,

"So how was the date?"

"It was nice actually, a very relaxing massage with a slightly less relaxing conversation but overall good" Trish smiled,

"So um.. so..." Jeff stuttered not sure what to say,

"We kissed" Trish let out,

Jeff was slightly shocked and a part of his heart sank in his stomach. He knew she could do what she wanted but it obviously hurt him.

"Well I can't say I'm thrilled to hear that and obviously it's going to hurt seeing you two but I just want you to be happy. If that's with him then I won't get in the way of that, I'm happy for you guys"

"Relax Jeff, we're not back together or anything like that"

"But you like him?"

"No, I mean a part of me will always love him but I haven't been in love with him for a long time, me and Chris are over and will not get back together, regardless of whether i'm with you or not"

"I see, um so why did you kiss then?" Jeff asked slightly confused,

"It was a one last kiss goodbye, just a way to close our book you know?" she tried to explain hoping it made sense,

"Yeah I get that, so he also knows you two are over?"

"Yeah me and him both have known this for a long time, only you didn't"

Jeff looked down slightly before carrying on talking,

"So he doesn't want to get back with you?"

"No Jeff"

"So what does that mean for us?"

"Well that depends do you trust me when I say it's over with Chris, do you trust me to be his friend, has anything really changed about how you feel about me and Chris?"

"Yes Trish, I honestly trust you 100% and am glad that you two are still friends, Chris is a good guy. I was just an insecure, jealous prick but I honestly don't care if you and Chris are friends. It's just now basically down to whether you can trust me because I'm the only one who has betrayed your trust"

"I don't know Jeff"

"Well I promise you I love you and only you and that nothing like what happened will ever happen again. But I understand if you don't trust that right now because I have given you a reason not to so don't rush or worry, I will wait until hopefully one day you do"

"Jeff I am completely in love with you, I don't think my heart could take it if you broke it again" she said starting to tear up,

"Well don't worry because I know I won't"

"Well I don't know that" she said trying to fight back the tears,

"Well I do, you just have to trust me one last time and I promise you I will never break that trust again"

"Jeff I can't predict the future, I don't know what will happen between us and if what your saying right now is true. But I can't not even try find out"

"What are you saying Trish?"

"I love you Jeff and it's not gonna happen over night but I want to trust you again and get back to the good times that we used to have but also lose all the bad negative parts of our relationship, I just want to be with you even if it breaks me, I have to give this a shot.

"I love you so much Trish and want this more than anything. But..."

"...But?" she asked confused,

"But you have to trust me if we're going to ever work" he let out,

"Jeff I can see that you've changed in this small amount of time even just in your reaction to the kiss with Chris so I do believe you. I do trust you. I'm not gonna think your out cheating on me and keep holding onto this mistake you made, Im going to move on from it but please just don't make a fool out of this and take my forgiveness as stupidity"

"I promise you I will never do anything to hurt you or lose you, I love you more than anything in this world and my life just isn't the same without you in it Trish"

"I love you Jeff and I just want to be with you and not waste anymore time with you not being mine"

Jeff smiled from ear to ear. He had been waiting so long to hear this and he damn well wasn't going to mess up again. Jeff knew that with his whole life, that he would not hurt Trish ever again. And he sure as hell wasn't going to lose her.

Jeff finally after what felt like a lifetime crashed his lips onto hers, a sensation the two had waited too long without. Trish moaned as their tongues battled and the two fell to the bed. The two made love and slept holding onto each other, neither wanting to ever let go. They didn't want this moment to end. They were finally together again and this moment was everything the two could have imagined. They were happy in each other's arms and never wanted to be separate again.


	14. Nikki's nightmare

Please review and like if you are enjoying the story. I hopefully will do a few more chapters not sure on an exact number but will be wrapping up soon hopefully. So let me know what you want to see happen before it ends. Anyway thank you for all the reviews so far and everyone who has followed this story, I hope you enjoy xxxx

* * *

Everyone was celebrating the fact that Jeff and Trish were finally back together, even Jericho who was truly happy for them. As he said before he thinks she deserves better than someone who would cheat on her in the first place but he did believe that Jeff loved her and wouldn't do it again. But if he did, Jericho was going to kick his ass that's for sure.

"I'm so happy for you guys" Amy said hugging the new yet old couple,

The pair smiled at their friend as they hugged her back,

"I hope now that me and Jeff are back to normal that so can our group friendship. I mean I know you and Matt are civil now but at the end of the day Matt is Jeff's brother and Amy you're my best friend. Even if we don't hang out all four of us like old times I still want you and Jeff to be how you guys used to be. All three of us be able to chill together without Jeff you making an excuse to leave"

"I agree... Listen Aimes I know after you and Matt broke up and then me and Trish we were bound to distance but I don't want to pick sides between you and Matt, even if the sides aren't as obvious as before we both know you guys aren't exactly going to choose to spend all your free time together so they still kind of exist. But you're my family too and I want things to go back to normal between us" Jeff added,

"I would love that" Amy smiled,

"Well then cheers to that" Trish said raising her glass smiling.

* * *

Nikki was grabbing a beer from the fridge when she heard a voice,

"Hey"

Nikki instantly recognised the deep voice and turned around knowing exactly who it was,

"Hey" she returned giving a weak smile,

"How are you?" he asked

"John what are you doing?" she asked confused diving straight to the point,

"I just wanted to see how you were, talk things out and maybe clear the air a bit. I mean I still care about you Nikki, I hate that we can't even talk anymore. I miss having you as a friend"

"And you don't think I do too?"

"Well then please can we just forget about everything and be friends"

"I can't John"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too damn hard John!" she yelled slightly before trying to calm down and lower her voice,

"I don't want things to be like this between us but I can't be your friend after everything that happened. I can't allow myself to go through that pain. That pain of having to be reminded of what you did to me and even the pain of remembering when you used to make me happy. I can't, at least not now anyway"

"So maybe there's a chance later on we could be friends"

"I don't know. Hopefully I mean I know I would like that but right now I can't. But I mean at least we had a decent conversation that didn't end up in a huge argument. That's a step in the right direction"

John laughed slightly,

"Well can I at least get a hug?" John smiled,

"How bout a handshake?" she offered,

"Deal" he smiled as he shook her hand.

Nikki smiled back at him before going back outside to join her friends.

"You and John huh?" Sasha questioned,

"We just talked"

"About?" Randy asked,

"You know what I have better things to do then go over the same old on-off bullshit with you and John, I'm gonna go get a drink" Dean said before walking away,

Nikki's eyebrows furrowed in shock and confusement at Deans unnecessary reaction.

"What was that about? Sasha asked confused,

"I think he's just in a bad mood today" Randy said also confused,

Neither knew about what had happened between Nikki and Dean, only Trish and Roman knew.

"Anyway what happened?" Sasha asked snapping back to the conversation,

"He just wanted to clear the air and be friends"

"What did you say?"

"That I can't, not now anyway. But I mean I'll be civil, I was kind of being civil already but at least now I know we can talk without me wanting to kill him"

"Well that's great, me and Seth kind of sorted things ish too. I mean we had a conversation where he didn't insult me so yeah progress is definitely in the air" Sasha added,

"That's great Sasha. Anyway I'm gonna go find Dean, find out what the hell his problem is" Nikki told her friends before leaving,

She searched the bedrooms but couldn't seem to find him. But she did bump into Trish who was leaving the bathroom.

"Hey have you seen Dean?"

"Yeah I think him and Roman went to the supermarket to buy some stuff and go for a little run, why?"

"I don't know he's just been acting weird. I mean one minute he's insulting me or throwing digs at me, the next he's ignoring me or being awkward, then he's play fighting and being completely back to normal with me, then he's snapping at me again. I just can't keep up"

"I'm pretty sure I've said this before but you really are stupid"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you have and I'm pretty sure I said last time am I missing something and I'm gonna say the same now"

"Nikki by any chance what triggered him to snap at you this time?"

"He said he can't be bothered to hear about the same old back and forth bullshit with me and John"

"Wait what you and John?" Trish asked confused,

"He just wanted to clear the air nothing special"

"Oh, well why do you think that caused him to snap at you?'

"Because he's bored of hearing the same old bullshit...you know Trish you're not a very good listener"

"Oh my god" Trish slapped her forehead in frustration with her friend's cluelessness,

"Nikki, I can't believe I have to even spell this out to you but Dean likes you. In fact I think he might even love you"

"Whatttt? Noooo. Trish you're crazy"

"No I'm not, it's so obvious. I mean why do you think he was so upset when you said it was just a mistake and that you two sleeping together was just a one night stand mistake"

"Wait he was upset by me saying that?"

"Of course he was, you hurt his feelings. It was obviously more than that to him but it wasn't anything to you. That's bound to hurt him"

"Nah I think you're over thinking it" Nikki scoffed,

"Why do you think he was always the only guy to come after you every time you would get upset about John? Why do you think he always tells YOU that YOU are the most beautiful woman he has ever seen? Why do you think he chased you out this villa before me and Amy even had the chance to make sure you were okay?"

"Because he's my friend. That don't mean he likes me"

"Nikki it's so obvious, even Amy knows and she doesn't even know about you two sleeping together"

"What how?"

"BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUS. To be honest I think you're the bad listener here"

"Oh my god" Nikki exclaimed before carrying on "I mean I guess it kind of makes sense. He made some comments about me not wanting John to find out about us and was kinda pissy about it and I guess he did do the same today"

"So how do you feel?"

"About what?"

"About the aliens on mars, what do you think? Dean of course. Do you like him too?" Trish said rolling her eyes,

"No I just see him as my friend, one of my greatest friends"

"Well maybe you should tell him that"

"What why poke the bear? It's not like he's told me how he feels or is trying to get with me"

"Yeah but it might be what he needs to hear so that he knows you don't want anything. Right now he's probably confused"

"I'll talk to him tomorrow, I really don't want to have to deal with this tonight"

"Good idea, we deserve one kind of drama free night"

"Exactly"

* * *

The next day had arrived and Nikki had finally picked up enough courage to go have a conversation with Dean. She wasn't sure how it was going to go or what she would say, she was kind of just going to wing it.

"Hey Dean" she said as she pulled a chair and sat next to him

"Hey" he said back,

"Can we talk?'

"Yeah of course, what do you want to talk about"

"Well I..."

 _Bing_

Nikki let out a slight breath of relief as she was saved by the bell but said relief did not last long.

"Guys we got a message" Dean yelled out to gather everyone's attention,

"What does it say?" asked Roman,

 _'Could Dean, Nikki and Randy please make their way to the beach to greet the newest arrival to Ex on the Beach'_

 _"_ Oh no not again" Randy complained throwing his hands in the air in annoyance,

"Anyway Nikki what were you saying?" Dean asked,

"It can wait" she smiled at him,

"Okay" Dean said returning the smile before walking away,

"You know you have to talk to him eventually why not get it over and done with?" Trish asked,

"We have more important things right now to worry about, I'll do it when I get back"

"Okay but make sure you do"

* * *

Dean, Nikki and Randy arrived at the beach and took a seat on the three infamous lounge chairs.

"So whose do you think it will be?"

"Dean, he's had it too easy" Randy answered,

"What do you mean, I was on this beach the most recent time an ex washed up from this beach and oh yeah the ex was mine"

"Yeah but Paige coming mainly affected Matt and Amy" Nikki defended,

"Well we both only have one ex in there so could be yours" Dean told Nikki,

"Exactly and I have two so I'm betting it's one of yours" Randy said,

"Yeah but you have more ex's and old flings then me and Dean combined multiplied by three" Nikki argued,

"Well I guess we will see" Dean said pointing towards the sea,

"Oh shit it's mine" Randy said as he saw the blonde emerge from the sea,

But it wasn't himself who he was worried for, oh no. He was worried for the person sitting besides him. Nikki Bella.

Nikki stood out of her chair in shock when she saw who had arrived. A few weeks ago she would have been thrilled but now? Now she couldn't bare to look at her. Her once best friend. Someone she considered a sister. The person she trusted with her life yet who had betrayed her. The person who John cheated on her with. Her EX best friend, Kelly Kelly.

* * *

' _Hey I'm Kelly Kelly, former Diva's champion and playboy cover girl. Me and Randy were't too serious we only dated for a short while before he moved onto the next girl but there's no hard feelings. Me and Randy are just friends and I have no intention to start up something again. I'm only here to spend some time with my bestie Nikki Bella but if I meet someone in there and there's a connection there, then I'm open to it' Kelly said to the camera having recorded this before arriving at the beach,_

"Oh my god Nikki, I've missed you" she smiled as she approached the beach obviously unaware that her friend knew the truth,

"What the hell are you doing here?" Nikki said with a cold voice,

Kelly was taken a back slightly with her hands that were out intended for a hug falling down slightly in confusion to the hostility,

"What?" Kelly questioned baffled,

"Are you deaf? I said what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, to have fun with you guys. Why, aren't you glad I'm here?"

"Why the hell would I be glad?"

"Because I'm your best friend" Kelly said confused as to what was going on,

"No best friend of mine would sleep with my fianće then not even tell me about it"

Kelly's mouth dropped in shock,

"Wait what are you talking..."

"...Oh please don't even try lie, you've already done enough of that"

"Did John tell you?"

"Kinda but it was really down to Maria even though you should have"

"Nikki I'm so sorry, I..."

"Please save it, I don't want to hear it"

"I know I fucked up but it was a drunken mistake, it meant nothing"

"Sleeping with the man I loved means nothing? Are you kidding?" Nikki yelled,

"No I didn't mean it like that, I meant it meant nothing in that it was a mistake"

"The only mistake made was me thinking you were my friend, thinking you were my sister. But trust me I won't make the same mistake twice"

"Nicole please just listen to me..."

"...Don't call me that! You don't have the right"

"Listen I'm sorry" Kelly sobbed with tears falling from her eyes,

"Just stop. I don't need you to cry about it or explain yourself or an apology. I can't forgive you so there's no point trying"

"Please Nikki I..."

"...You know I never thought John would hurt me like he did but you? You the thought never even crossed my mind because I couldn't have ever even imagined the possibility that you could hurt me as much as you did" Nikki said trying to hold back the tears,

Kelly didn't respond just looked down at the sand as her tears fell. She knew there was nothing she could do or say, Nikki would never be her friend again and that's what she deserved

 _Bing_

Randy picked up the tablet of terror and read out the message,

'Kelly welcome to Ex on the Beach, go explore the beautiful country and see amazing views from all knew heights with Dean to see if new romances can blossom' he read,

Nikki's head quickly shot to Dean, this is the last thing she needs right now. Dean looked at Nikki, he wasn't sure what to do or even say. He didn't want to go on this date but Kelly was a nice girl, yeah she made a mistake but she deserved a shoulder to cry on and Dean knew Nikki would get all the support she needed when she gets back to the villa so the pair went off to their mysterious date.

Leaving Nikki there with Randy feeling an emotion she wasn't quite sure what though. She knew she was angry but was that all to it or was it jealousy? She didn't quite know what she felt but she knew she didn't like it.

* * *

Randy and Nikki returned to the villa. The expression on their face evident that something bad happened.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked,

"It's Kelly"

"Oh fuck" John let out,

"As in Kelly Kelly" Amy questioned,

"As in your best friend that slept with John?" Trish added,

"What Kelly slept with John?" Sasha exclaimed,

"Yep, yep and yep" Nikki confirmed,

"Wow there's a lot I missed" Sasha said,

"Wait where is she? Where's Dean?" Matt asked,

"The tablet sent them on a date"

"Hahaha" Maria started to laugh,

"What's funny?" Paige questioned,

"This is just too good, this is the drama I've been wanting, it's been boring in here recently" Maria laughed,

"For one day, just one day, would it kill you not to be a complete bitch" Amy said softly,

"It would" Maria smiled,

"Well this isn't funny, that bitch better not be here for John" Maryse let out,

"Nikki how do you feel?" Trish asked concerned for her friend,

"I'm not happy of course, I have to see Kelly and John now together and the thought of them probably won't leave my head. This is a disaster"

"Listen Nikki, I won't talk to her if you don't want me too" John said,

"You guys can do what you want I mean what I don't want you guys to do hasn't stopped you before, doubt it will now"

"Nikki come on" John defended,

"Listen I don't care. You both are out of my life and I'm not gonna let seeing you or her ruin my holiday and my time. It's not exactly ideal but I just don't want to even waste my time thinking about it. So let's drop it" Nikki demanded,

Everyone listened and decided not to talk about it any further. But it couldn't be avoided forever because when her and Dean returns from that beach it will be all anyone wants to talk about. This wasn't going to be good.


	15. Dean and Kelly's date

Please review if you like this chapter and let me know what you think of the final couples, who you want them to be, who you think they will be etc etc. Hope you enjoy xxxxxx

* * *

 _Previously on Ex on the Beach: WWE edition..._

 _Trish told Nikki that she thinks Dean likes her,_

 _Kelly Kelly returned causing a major problem for Nikki,_

 _Kelly was sent on a date with Dean by the tablet of terror,_

 _Trish and Jeff finally decided to get back together,_

 _Matt wasn't best pleased with Adam's arrival and him talking to Amy,_

 _And Seth starte_ _d to become more tolerant towards Sasha._

 _What will all this mean for the villa?_

 _How will the date go?_

 _How does Nikki feel about all this?_

 _And whose ex is next?_

* * *

On the date with Dean and Kelly

Dean and Kelly were instructed to go to a field, it was practically empty besides from one person besides the massive hot air balloon.

"So what do you think we're doing on our date?" Dean asked sarcastically,

Kelly giggled slightly, despite her mascara stained cheeks from the crying she still looked beautiful as the sunlight hit her face.

"Oh my god, this is huge" she exclaimed,

"If you think that's huge then..." he joked,

She playfully hit his shoulder and laughed before letting the man by the balloon help her onto the hot air balloon.

"Is this thing safe?" Dean said worried,

"Aww you're not scared of heights are you?" she teased,

"Actually I am"

"Come on don't be such a wuss, it's safe right sir?" Kelly asked the man,

"Yes I will be there to control everything all you have to worry about is providing this beautiful young lady some company"

"Well I guess there are worse things I could be doing"

"Not sure whether I should be insulted or not but anyway hurry up and get in" she demanded jokingly

Dean did as he was told and the balloon took off soaring over the beautiful country, they were both in awe of the amazing view beneath them, neither one having seen anything quite like this before.

"Wow" Kelly let out,

"I know right" Dean agreed,

"This is incredible" she smiled widely,

"You know I gotta say, you look much prettier when you smile compared to when you cry, you should do it more often"

"I can't see me smiling much here when everyone is gonna hate me, you're just gonna have to deal with my ugly crying face"

"They won't hate you, we've all made our share of mistakes so we have no right to judge. Besides I can see that you're actually genuinely sorry, the others will too"

"It doesn't matter if I'm sorry or not, I've still fucked it up with Nikki"

"I'm not denying that, you probably have I'm not gonna lie but it's done now. There's nothing you can do to change that so you just gotta move on and be happy with yourself, forget what others think"

"Easier said then done"

"Well just know if you ever need someone to talk to I'm here"

She smiled weakly at him,

"Okay I'll try my best not to cry but I'm not making any promises" she told him,

"Good, now do you want some champagne?" Dean asked her,

"God yes I need me some of that"

The two laughed and enjoyed the rest of their date. Dean tried to take her mind off things and just wanted her to have fun before the inevitable problems she will face in the villa. He knew no one would be nasty to her per say, even Nikki because Nikki wasn't that type of girl, only Maria and Maryse would be. But he knew it was gonna be hard for her, there wouldn't be a group she would truly fit in with, everyone's loyalty would either be with Nikki over her or John over her. So he tried his best to give her the best date he could and he definitely succeeded but it was now out of his hands. They were on their way to return to the villa and what happened from now he couldn't really control.

* * *

Back at the villa

Everyone's heads shot up and looked towards the garden door when they heard foot steps approaching.

"They're back" Randy announced,

Nikki sighed and clicked her knuckles anxiously.

Dean and Kelly entered the garden and the atmosphere immediately went tense, everyone felt uncomfortable and no one wanted to be the first person to break the ice. But it had to be done and of course it would be Maria to do it.

"Kelly so nice to see you, oh wait that's a lie because no one wants you here" Maria laughed,

"Enough Maria" Dean shot at her,

"Well she's not wrong" Maryse added,

"Exactly, I'm just being honest I mean she's the only one in this room that has lower morals than me and that's saying something"

"Maria for once just shut the hell up" Amy yelled,

"What so you're defending the girl that slept with one of your best friends? Wait of course YOU are I mean there's not much difference between the two of you"

"She's not wrong there" Matt admitted,

"Matt leave it out" Jeff said,

"Shocker, a cheater defending another fellow cheater, do you all sign a contract to have each other's back or something?" Maria shot back,

"Listen enough of this bullshit, Maria this really has nothing to do with you so shut your mouth before I do it for you" Nikki demanded,

Maria just rolled her eyes,

 _Bing_

"Oh what now?" John asked knowing the tablet couldn't be any good,

Roman picked up the tablet and started to read the message.

 _"It is getting overly crowded in there, Kelly you can chose to either leave the villa immediately or send one other person out instead. The choice is yours" he read,_

Without any hesitation Kelly made her decision straight away.

"Maria" she answered,

Amy and Trish started laughing,

"What you can't do that!" Maria screamed,

"Actually I can, now buh-bye" Kelly smiled as she waved at her,

"Wow you still don't care about Nikki, if you did you would send yourself home knowing that seeing you everyday is even worse for her than seeing me. Still a selfish bitch I see Kels"

Kelly's smile disappeared,

"Wait, Nikki if you want me to leave over Maria I will"

"It's your choice not mine" Nikki replied,

"No it's not, if you're not okay with me being here then I'll go"

"Obviously I'm not okay with it but I have to face you eventually so I'll start getting used to it now, honestly do what you want either way for me it's a lose lose"

"Are you sure because I..."

"Kelly if you wanna stay stay" Nikki interrupted,

"Just go home no one wants you here" Maryse yelled at Kelly,

"No, no one wants Maria here" Amy said,

"Well what's your final decision?" Paige asked,

"Bye Maria" Kelly said.

"You know what I don't like any of you people anyway, I'm glad to be out of here" Maria snarled,

"Great because we're glad for you to be out of here too" Trish said giving her a fake smile,

"Whatever Trish, you're still and will always be the pathetic loser whose boyfriend I fucked while you watched" Maria shot back nastily,

Trish was taken a back by the harshness but she knew it was true, and that hurt.

"Now who do you think you are talking to people like that you complete bit..." Amy started to defend her friend,

"...Oh please like a whore like you has the right to give me a lecture, you don't even know how to keep your legs shut it's only a matter of time before you're shagging Adam in Matt's bed, I mean nothing new there right?"

"And Nikki before you try pipe up you have to see your ex best friend and your ex boyfriend everyday, you're literally the biggest mug on the planet besides your twin sister who is literally the biggest idiot I've ever met"

"Now you watch your mouth..." Nikki pulled a fist but Roman held her back,

"And Paige let's be honest because we're all thinking it you're engaged to someone who is still in love with his ex, now what does that say about you given the guy you love loves the biggest slut in the whole of Mexico and including me, I mean she's that much of a whore she deserved two rounds of insults"

"Maria I think that's enough" John said sternly,

"Oh shut it John, you're literally a walking STI trash bag who has no respect for women don't act like you care that I'm offending these girl's feelings. As for the rest of you boys never have I met a group of such good looking men who have zero personality like talking to you guys is like reading the bible, it just puts me right to sleep. Well except for one of you. Which reminds me actually Sasha I almost forgot about you because you're just that irrelevant, well a few days ago me and Seth kissed and I ended up sucking his dick so um yeah that happened"

"What?" Sasha screamed,

"Anyway I'd love to insult you some more but I gotta get away from you losers, bye bitches" Maria smiled one last time before going up with Maryse to pack her stuff.

"Seth is that true?" Sasha asked,

"Can we talk privately?" Seth asked,

"So it is?"

"Sasha please let's..."

"...Just answer me Seth"

"Well yeah"

"I can't believe you"

"I'm allowed to do what I want we aren't together"

"But you didn't think that was something I had the right to know?"

"Not really, we weren't even on talking terms really when it happened"

"What about once we started talking again?"

"We just started being friendly I'm not exactly gonna tell you I got a blowie especially as it meant nothing"

"Whatever" Sasha said rolling her eyes in annoyance,

"Listen we'll talk more about this later, just us, okay?"

She nodded slightly.

There was a silence for a while no one really knew what to say and who should address what first when finally Kelly decided to have her say and break the ice.

"Listen I know everyone is gonna judge me for what I did and I get that, I messed up and betrayed my best friend. But I've apologised to Nikki and that's the only person I owe an explanation to so I'm not gonna explain myself again to you guys. So I'm just gonna be here and mind my own business and try do what's best for me, enjoy this holiday and try be happy. Nikki and John and whoever else don't want me near them that's fine I respect that and I'll stay away from you guys but there's really nothing else I can do or say. But I do hope you all understand everyone makes mistakes and I regret this one more than anything but unfortunately I have to deal with the consequences but please just try understand that" Kelly said,

Everyone could tell that she was being genuine even Nikki but that didn't help, she fucked up and Nikki could never forgive that but she understood it's her issue with Kelly and not everyone else's so she had no issue if other's spoke to her.

As time passed Amy could relate to feeling alone after making a wrong decision so made an effort with Kelly to make sure she knew she had her as a female friend, Trish and Paige too was also nice to Kelly but as they were often with Nikki they obviously didn't talk to Kelly much in comparison. Sasha, Kelly and Nikki were in the same friendship group so Sasha felt that if Kelly could have done that to Nikki she could have done it to her, and so kept more of a distance but was civil at least. The boys except for John also spoke to Kelly but as everyone was closer to Nikki and John she didn't feel like she truly belonged. She grew the closest to Dean who tried to be there for her the best he could, maybe because it gave him an excuse to not be around Nikki and so avoid his feelings or maybe because he truly enjoyed Kelly's company. Either way Kelly was glad she stayed, she was glad she got to know Dean in a way she never had before.

* * *

"Ergh look at them, not only did she sleep with John she's now taking Dean away from me" Nikki complained,

"Taking Dean away from you?" Paige questioned confused,

"I mean as like my best friend, we used to talk way more now we barely spend time together"

"Sounds like someone's jealous" Amy teased smiling at Trish who returned the smile,

"As if, no I just can't stand the bitch" Nikki said,

"Well there's not long left of this holiday, if we can even call it that. You won't have to see her for much longer" Sasha said,

"Thank god" Nikki sighed,

"Anyway what's happening with you and Seth, haven't seen you guys talk much" Trish asked,

"That's because we haven't, I keep avoiding that chat with him"

"Why?"

"Honestly I'm pissed at him but I know yeah I don't really have a right but I'm angry and confused, I don't know if I'm in the right head space"

"Are you sure that's why?" Paige asked,

"I mean yeah why else?"

"Maybe you're afraid of what he'll say, if it's something you don't want to hear or not ready to hear" Trish said,

"I think you should talk to him though" Amy suggested,

"And I think you should talk to Dean about what you said you would" Trish whispered to Nikki,

"Fine I will" Nikki and Sasha said in unison,

"Why are you saying fine I will?" Sasha asked,

"Just predicting what you were gonna say, I was right haha" Nikki said nervously,

"Um okay, anyway I'm gonna talk to Seth wish me luck"

"Good luck" all the girls said.

"I'm gonna go try find Dean" Nikki announced

Nikki walked inside and went up the stairs towards Dean's room but was completely shocked when she entered his room.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry" she said as she entered his room,

Dean and Kelly's lips departed as they pulled away from their kiss shocked and embarrassed to have been caught by Nikki.

"Nikki what are you doing here?" Dean asked,

"I just wanted a chat with you but I can see you're busy it can wait" Nikki went to leave,

"No no it's fine I'll leave" Kelly said getting up from the bed to go,

"No it was nothing anyway you two carry on"

"We better go down and join the others anyway" Dean said,

"Well okay see you down there" Nikki rushed off down the stairs leaving the two behind.

* * *

 _Is there new romance in the air between Kelly and Dean?_

 _Does Nikki truly just like Dean as a friend?_

 _How will Seth and Sasha's conversation go?_

 _And whose ex is next?_

 _Find out next time on Ex on the Beach:WWE edition_


End file.
